ChiChi's Journey
by Lady Thundera
Summary: After Goku leaves with Uub, Chi-Chi looks back at her life and with help from Bulma decides to get away from it all.
1. Alone Again

AN: I was going to call this 'True Love Last Forever' but thought that would be cheesy and settled on 'Chi-Chi's Journey.' I still like the first title better. What can I say? I'm a big G/CC fan and think they have true love, despite what some would say. I put my other stories on hold to rush with this one. After 'Goku's Next Journey', a friend of mine who was a big G/CC fan was completely distraught and upset with Goku leaving Chi-Chi again. Goku leaving like that doesn't leave a good impression, especially when he said he was going to live with Uub and visit his family and friends. So, I decided to write this story to show that Goku does love his wife and he had good intentions in leaving. I must admit, I'm having a little too much fun with it. I should warn you that Bulma and Gohan may act OOC in this chapter, but that's because they are mad at Goku.

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part One: Alone Again

He was gone again. Just like that. Without an 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you.' He just let the kid jump on his back and they were off. Going only who knows where for who knows how long, possibly forever. Well, he did say he would come back to visit.

Visit.

What kind of man visits his wife?

Chi-Chi was finding the day unbelievable. She woke up that morning with her husband by her side and now, for the first time in ten years, she was going to go to bed without him. It was a nightmare all over again. Goku had left her again, not to sacrifice himself to save the Earth, not to fight an enemy threatening the Earth, but to train a kid. A kid who is a reincarnation of the monster that killed her as well as everyone else on Earth and blew up the planet just for the fun of it.

"You want to stay with us, Mom?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi stopped looking out the window and turned her attention to her son who was driving her and Goten home. They were riding in the backseat with Pan sleeping beside her. 

"Hmm? What did you say, Gohan?"

"I wanted to know if you want to stay with me and Videl tonight?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "No, thank you. Besides, I have Goten to keep me company." She was trying to put on a strong front because of the situation and was obviously failing.

"Are you sure, Chi-Chi?" Videl asked.

Chi-Chi smiled at the young woman. "Yes."

Gohan parked his car in the driveway of his parent's house. "Hey, Gohan. I'll take our car home. I'm sure you'd want to talk to your Mom and brother."

Gohan smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Thanks."

After Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goten were out of the car, Videl made the short trip home. Gohan walked his Mom to the house. Chi-Chi put the key in and unlocked the door. She turned to Gohan.

"You don't have to say anything to me, Gohan. I'm used to your father leaving me now. He's left me a lot throughout our marriage. I shouldn't be surprise he did it again."

Gohan just hugged his mother. He knew his mother and he knew this was what she needed. "You have us, Mom. Whatever you need, Mom, remember I'm right next door. Goten will be here for you, too." Gohan said and looked at his brother, who nodded.

Chi-Chi pulled back from Gohan. She was holding in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you. I know. I'm going to bed now. Good night," Chi-Chi said to both of them and went inside.

"'Night, Mom," both her sons said.

Gohan waited until his mom was out of hearing distance before talking to his brother. "Goten, I want you to watch Mom for me."

"Yeah, okay, but what are you saying? Are you leaving Mom, too?"

"No, of course not. Now that Dad has left…again," he said with much annoyance, "you will have to be here for Mom. I'll check in as often as I can, but after school, for the next few months, I want you to come straight home and check on Mom. This will mean giving up on a few dates, but Mom has sacrificed a lot more, so you have to do this for her. She's very fragile right now."

Goten frown. "Fragile? Mom?"

"Mom is very fragile right now, Goten. She may put on a strong front, but she is.  Mom is a very strong person, but she can be very vulnerable, especially when Dad leaves her." Gohan sighed, thinking about the time his father left to die with Cell and he had to tell Chi-Chi that her husband wasn't going to come back. That was a very dark period for the family and he hoped to never see it again, but feared it may happen since his father left again and there was a strong possibility he wasn't coming back. 

Goten nodded and frowned again. "I don't understand this time. Dad left to train a kid because he has potential. He wants me and Trunks to continue training because Uub is going to be looking to us for leadership? What does Dad mean?" He asked his brother who shrugged. "I overheard Bulma talking to Vegeta. She was very upset with Dad. She wondered if Dad ever love Mom and said Mom meant nothing to him when it came to fighting. Vegeta didn't say anything."

Gohan frowned. "Yeah, well I overheard Piccolo saying that he hadn't seen Dad this happy in a long time. So, what's he saying? Dad wasn't happy with Mom or us? He rather be fighting than be with his family?!" Gohan shouted angrily. He had never been so upset with his Dad. 

Gohan paced to calm down. "It was different with Namek and Cell, but this…if he's going to train Uub…I can't believe he just left like that. I thought he changed since he came back from being dead for seven years. Mom did, so why couldn't he?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't believe he left Mom like this."

"I'll watch Mom," Goten said assuring his brother.

"Thanks. At least someone's responsible," Gohan grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Goten asked.

"Nothing. Just take care of Mom."

"Sure," Goten said and went into his house. He went upstairs but stopped by his mother's room first to see if she was all right. He started to knock but he heard his mother crying. He slowly opened the door and saw his mother, face in the pillow crying.

"Why, Goku? Why did you leave me again? Haven't I been a good enough wife that you didn't have to leave me again? How can someone I love so much hurt me so bad?"

Goten closed the door quietly and went to his room. He had never seen his Mom so hurt. He remembered as a child, he heard his Mom crying herself to sleep. He would go in and ask her what was wrong and his Mom would say it was nothing. Nights like that, he often slept with his Mom and she would stop crying. This night, she needed to be alone. He couldn't comfort her. His mother never looked this sad. It was like her heart was broken today…by her husband.

Gohan walked back to his house. He checked on Pan who was fast asleep in her bed. He went to his bedroom and found Videl changing for bed. Gohan began undressing as well. Videl saw her husband looking upset. After today, she couldn't blame him. She couldn't believe what happened either.

"Do you want to talk about it, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed as he pulled off his shirt. "Dad's naiveté blinds him from seeing the pain he cause his love ones, especially Mom."

"Yeah, I can't believe he left like that. I feel so sorry for your Mom, Gohan."

Gohan didn't say anything for a bit as he put on his pajamas. "Mom has us, though I know it won't be enough." He sighed again. 'It will never be enough.'

Bulma wrestled in bed in frustration. She had been trying to sleep for the past ten minutes now but she was still furious at her friend. Bulma sat up and clapped, turning the lights on.

"I can't believe Goku just left like that!" Bulma yelled. "Poor Chi-Chi." She looked at Vegeta who was rubbing his eyes, wincing in the bright light. "I swear if you ever do that to me, I'll kill you!"

Vegeta laughed. "As if you could kill me." He clapped his hands, turning the lights off.

Bulma clapped her hands, turning the lights back on. "All I have to do is ask Shenron to make me a stronger and better fight than you."

Vegeta didn't say anything louder than a grunt. "Kakarot has his reasons. His mate will understand." He clapped his hands again, turning the lights off.

Bulma clapped her hands again, much to Vegeta's annoyance and the lights came back on. "But come on, Vegeta. Hasn't she suffered enough? Being away from him for all those years and when he leaves again, he left without a proper goodbye. Didn't even have the sense to say 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you.' By Dende, this is his wife we're talking about."

"You're being sentimental. Get over it," Vegeta told her and clapped his hands. The room fell dark again.

Bulma clapped her hands again and the room was filled with light. "I'm being human."

"And Kakarot's not."

Before Vegeta could clap his hands, Bulma grabbed a hold of it, keeping them apart.  "So, what are you saying? Saiyans leave their wives?"

"No. Kakarot loves to fight. He does it for his own happiness, even if the fate of the universe depends on it. Kakarot isn't easy to read, especially when he has that stupid grin on his face when the world is in danger. He may care about his family, but if a challenge arises, he'll leave them in a heartbeat. Now, can we go to sleep now?" Vegeta asked and clapped his hands. The room was dark once more and Vegeta rolled on his side and went to sleep.

Bulma laid back down on the bed, surprise at what Vegeta said. "What a jerk."

****

Goten rushed down the stairs as he smelled breakfast from his room. When he came into the kitchen, he frowned. 'Oh, great. She did it again. It's been fifteen months since Dad left and she stills cooks as if Dad was here."

Chi-Chi saw her son and smiled. "Morning, sweetie. I think I cooked too much again. If you can't eat it, I'll just give it to Videl and Pan. Videl sometimes has trouble cooking for Saiyans."

"You're the master at that," Goten said cheerfully. "But I can eat it."

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked. "The last time you did, I thought your stomach was going to burst."

"I'll be fine. If I can't finish, I'll take some to school as a snack." He soon regretted his words after he finished eating. He could barely move, but he did since he had school in thirty minutes.

After Chi-Chi finished the dishes, Chi-Chi sat alone in the kitchen bored. Goten and Pan were at school. Gohan at work and Videl was gone. She was once again, alone.

'It's been fifteen months and he hasn't come home yet for his 'visits'. Hmp.' Chi-Chi thought. 'This really wasn't the life I hoped for. I wanted to have a husband, have children, watch them grow up and move on with their lives. I wanted to grow old with my husband. Not grow old alone. I wonder if I had wasted my life on Goku. Would it have been better if I never went to that tournament?' Chi-Chi shook her head. 'No, I wouldn't have had Gohan and Goten—my sons if I didn't meet Goku at the tournament. How could I—.' She stopped talking to herself when she heard a knock at her door. She went to open the door.

"Hello, Bulma."

Chi-Chi and Bulma never got along when they first met. They were mere acquaintances, but over the years, the two became friends when they found something in common—having children and being the mates of Saiyans. They never became best friends, but they form a respectful friendship.

"Hi, Chi-Chi. How's it going?"

"All right. Where's your daughter? You usually bring her over when you come over."

"She's being watched by my parents. Besides, she can't be around for women stuff yet."

"Women stuff?" Chi-Chi said surprised.

Bulma took Chi-Chi's hand and led her out the house and to her air car. "Come on, we're going shopping for your trip."

"Shopping? Trip? Bulma, I don't—"

"No, prob. It's my treat."

Before Chi-Chi knew it, she was in Bulma's air car heading for the city. Chi-Chi was going to say something but Bulma spoke first.

"Don't argue, Chi-Chi. You need this. Goku has been gone for over a year and he hasn't came back to see you or his children. I swear, Chi-Chi. I don't know how you put up with Goku and his constant absence. The first few times he had reasons—he died, he had to go to Namek, learn the Instant Transmission on Yardrat which became useful and then he died again with Cell and stayed dead for the safety of the Earth, but this time—Arrgh!"

"He wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a good reason, Bulma," Chi-Chi said.

"Good reason?! He left you to train some kid! Goku's too noble and too naïve to see the consequences of his actions! At least you raise two responsible boys who won't leave their wives."

"Goku and I both raised our sons," Chi-Chi said defending her husband.

"Yeah, Goku," she scoffed. "I know your sons won't do what Goku did. They know there's more to life than fighting. They are adults now. What you need to do, Chi-Chi, is go on a vacation. Get away from everything."

"Get away from what?"

"This life of yours. All because of Goku, you haven't lived. You haven't become the woman you could've been."

Now Chi-Chi was really offended. "What are you talking about? I have lived."

"In that house for years, wondering and worrying if Goku would ever come back to you and alive. I apologize for not understanding your feelings years ago when you yelled at Goku and Gohan and wanting them to stay home, but having kids and living with a Saiyan myself, I understand you better. You suffered a lot. I would've left Goku if he did to me what he did to you."

"I guess that's why I love him and you don't," Chi-Chi pointed out wryly. The woman was walking on a fine line insulting her husband.

"Only you could love him," Bulma said. "But like I said, you need a vacation, if only to find yourself and get away from this life of yours. Gohan is living on his own with a family and Goten is old enough to take care of himself. It's time for you to leave for a vacation.

"I haven't lived your life, but even I need a break from my husband and kids, like leaving on a business trip or relaxing in a nice hot bath. When was the last time you pampered yourself, Chi-Chi? Took care of yourself for once instead of taking care of Goku, Gohan and Goten?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment. When was the last time she treated herself? The answer was surprising. "Never."

Bulma slammed the breaks on her air car, stopping in mid-air. She looked at Chi-Chi shocked. "Never?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. I'm not like you, Bulma. I lived with my father in the country. I was trained to be a good wife and I wanted to be one as well as a good mother. When I first met Goku, it was like my life really began. I fell in love with him almost immediately and I wanted to be a good wife and mother for him. My life is nothing without him."

"But haven't you wondered what it would be like to live for yourself and not your family?"

'This morning I did,' Chi-Chi thought. "Once I wondered if this was the life I was intended to live. I don't mind being a housewife. I love it. I love to cook and clean for my husband and children. I expect Gohan and Goten to leave, but not Goku," her voice was cracking. "I thought we'd grow old together like any other couple. Instead, I grew old and he stayed forever young." Chi-Chi sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. 

Maybe a vacation wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe she should get away just for a while, just until she got a hold of herself. She was slowly going crazy in that house while Goten was gone at school or on a date. She'd been alone in that house most of her life and now that she was getting old, she wasn't sure she could do it anymore. She cried so much now at night and she's been sad for so long since her husband left that she was slowly going mad from it all. It would be nice to go somewhere far from home like Goku did, have an adventure of her own. Maybe Bulma was right.

"It would be nice to go on a trip by myself, Bulma, but I can't leave Goten."

"Goten's 18 years old. He's old enough to fend for himself. Goten will understand. He can stay with me while you're on vacation," Bulma told Chi-Chi.

"Just like we understood Goku's actions for leaving?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"This is a trip and we know you will be back. I say a month away would so you some good. It won't be forever like Goku," Bulma said.

Bulma had a point. A month would pass by before she and everyone knew it. Yes, this was right. Time to take a leave from it all. Pamper herself instead of waiting on others. "All right. I'll do it, but on one condition. I want to use the dragonballs."

To Be Continued

Part Two: Hunt for the Dragonballs


	2. Hunt for the Dragonballs

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part Two: Hunt for the Dragonballs

Bulma was surprised about Chi-Chi's request. "Why do you want the dragonballs?"

"I want to make a wish. I want to wish that Goku can't find my ki with his Instant Transmission."

"Oh," Bulma understood. "Good idea. Let's stop by my house first and get the dragon radar."

On the way to Capsule Corporation, Bulma discussed with Chi-Chi possible places she could go. When they got to Bulma's house, Bulma searched in her office for the dragon radar and Chi-Chi waited outside.

Bra came down the hall. "Hi, Chi-Chi."

"Hello, Bra. My, you're growing into a pretty girl. Soon your Dad will be fighting off all the boys that will want to date you."

Bra laughed. "Dad said that any guy who wants to date me have to beat him in a fight, but Mom said I can date any guy I want."

Around the corner, the man in question came out from the gravity room and heard Chi-Chi and his daughter talking. 'Kakarot's mate? What is she doing here? She doesn't come out here often.' He shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall.

"Got it!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Now, let's go hunt for some dragonballs!"

Vegeta stopped walking. 'Hunt for Dragonballs? What's going on?' He watched Bulma and Chi-Chi leave and got in the airplane. He watched them leave and decided to follow them from a distance.

The first five dragonballs were easy to find. The first was in a cave, the second in the woods, another was buried in snow. The fourth was hanging on the edge of a cliff and the fifth was in a shop where Bulma bribed the owner. Neither of them noticed Vegeta following them.

"Looks like we're coming up on the sixth dragonball, Bulma," Chi-Chi said reading the radar. "I think it's right there," she said pointing at the lake.

"Great. Looks like we're going to get wet and I just got my hair fixed," Bulma complained.

"I'll get it," Chi-Chi said. She sat the radar down and took off her shoes. 

"I think I have some scuba diving equipment in the back," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi took off her dress and put on the scuba diving suit she found. Bulma hovered the aircraft above the water and opened the side door of the plane. Chi-Chi dived in the water. 

As she swam, she looked for the dragonball. She found it beside a sleeping sea creature. Chi-Chi slowly swam to it and gently pulled the two-star ball from the creature. She began to swim to the plane when she heard a noise. She looked back and saw the monster was awakening. Chi-Chi began to swim faster up the shore but the beast caught onto her leg. 

Chi-Chi held back a scream and grabbed a blowfish that was swimming by. She shoved the fish into the creature's mouth. Thinking it was in danger, the blowfish swelled to its largest size and spat poison in the creature's mouth. Chi-Chi kicked the sea creature in the chest and it released her. Chi-Chi swam faster to the plane.

The monster spat out the blowfish and though it still had poison in it's system, it went after Chi-Chi again without Chi-Chi noticing it. Vegeta swam in and punched the sea creature in the stomach hard. The sea creature whimpered in pain and gasped for air. It wrapped its arms around his stomach and swam away. Vegeta swam out of sight.

Chi-Chi looked back to see if the monster was coming after her but saw it swimming away in the other direction. Chi-Chi swam to the surface and pulled off the scuba mask.

"Did you get it?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi raised the two-star ball. "Yeah. I had to fight a sea monster for it and almost gotten killed. I swear I'm going to get Goku for this."

Bulma laughed and helped Chi-Chi in the plane. Once she was seat, Bulma took off for the seventh dragonball. Vegeta watched them fly away and took off as well.

"This is where the seventh dragonball is?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"Yep. Right in that biker bar," Bulma confirmed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked inside the place. It was early afternoon so there weren't many people inside, but the few looked threatening enough. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked to the bar. Bulma looked around and spotted the six-star dragonball on the shelf between some liquor bottles.

"There it is, Chi-Chi."

"What'll you have?" A bartender asked as he approached the two.

"That orange ball with six stars on it," Bulma said.

"Not for sale," the bartender said. "Anything else?"

Bulma smiled flirty at the bartender. "Come on. What'd you need that little ball for?"

"The same can go for you, Grandma," the bartender said.

"Grandma?!" Bulma shrieked. "I am not a grandma!" Bulma was about to say that Chi-Chi was but decided not to. Instead she swung her purse and hit the bartender with it. Chi-Chi jumped over the bar and got the dragonball.

"Let's go!" Chi-Chi said grabbing Bulma's arm and started to run for the exit but stopped when she saw a couple of bikers in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, Lady," the biker sneered. He was taller than her with a gut, a crusty beard, and his breath stunk with alcohol and cigarettes.

Chi-Chi handed Bulma the dragonball and got in a fighting stance. The burly man laughed. "Look at this. This old lady thinks she can beat—OOF!" He grunted as Chi-Chi kicked him in the stomach. She did a karate chop over his back as he fell over clutching his stomach in pain.

The two women decided to make a run for it again but two other bikers got in front of them. "Stay behind me, Bulma," Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi grabbed a guy as he lunge toward her and threw him over her shoulder onto a table breaking it. She kicked and punched the other guy, knocking him back. "Let's go!" The two quickly made out of the bar and ran for Bulma's plane, not noticing a certain Saiyan watching them.

"A bunch of old ladies not gonna hit me and get away with it!" A biker sneered and the others agreed. They had their pride after. The men got up and started to head out the door after Chi-Chi and Bulma when Vegeta entered. 

"The only way you're gonna go after those women is to knock me out," Vegeta told them.

"Out of our way, Shorty!"

The next sounds that were heard were that of pain and grunts as all the bikers fell on the floor unconscious in a matter of seconds. Vegeta stepped out, dusted his hands and took off, following Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Wow, Chi-Chi. I'm impressed you still got it," Bulma said.

"I'll never forget my Martial Arts. Despite all the trouble fighting has brought my life, there are advantages to it," Chi-Chi explained. "Where should we call the dragon?"

Bulma looked down at the plain grass and trees. There didn't seem to be any homes for miles so this would be a good spot. "Right here," Bulma said and landed.

Vegeta landed as Bulma did and kept himself hidden behind some trees. 'Now we'll see what wishes you're going to make.'

Bulma and Chi-Chi set all seven dragonballs on the ground. Bulma stood over the dragonballs. "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth! Shenron!"

The skies darkened and the dragonballs glowed yellow. The balls formed into one and shot up in the sky and transformed into a large dragon. Even though Chi-Chi seen the dragon before, it was still amazing as it was seeing it for the first time.

Once it was through forming, Shenron looked down at the two women who summoned him. "You have disturbed me from my slumber! Speak and name your first wish!" his deep voice boomed over the valley.

Chi-Chi just stared in awe at the dragon so Bulma pushed her. "Go, Chi-Chi. You wanted to make a wish."

"Oh!" Chi-Chi realized. "Uh, let's see here. Okay, uh, Shenron, my wish is to have my husband, Goku, not sense me. You see he has this Instant Transmission technique where he can find someone by picking up their ki. I don't want him to find me using that technique. In fact, I don't want anyone to find my me with my ki, except for my sons, Gohan and Goten. Can you do that?"

The dragon sweat dropped at Chi-Chi's longwinded request. "Yes." His eyes glowed red. "It is done. What is your second wish?"

"Second wish?" Chi-Chi blinked and looked at Bulma. "I hadn't thought of that. Do you have anything to wish for?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "How about having a giant fry pan hit Goku on the head to knock some sense in him?"

Chi-Chi laughed at that and gasped, getting an idea. "Oh, I know what to wish for." She looked up at Shenron. "Shenron, can you have a Spirit Bomb drop on my husband, Goku? But not so powerful that it kills him. I want it to make him really itchy for a week and give him diarrhea the week after that!"

Shenron sweat dropped again. "Uh…okay," the dragon said at the strange request. He had many requests—eternal life, bringing someone back from the dead, winning lottery tickets, but dropping a Spirit Bomb on a spouse and wishing he be itchy and have diarrhea for a week? That topped his list for the strangest wish requests. His eyes glowed red to perform the wish.

Elsewhere thousands and thousands of miles away on an island, Goku was busy fighting Uub. The two were in the air flying and fighting each other. The kid was advancing well in his training, but he wasn't nearly ready to defeat his master.

Uub noticed the bomb first as it appeared hovering over Goku. "Master Goku, what is that?!"  
  


Goku turned around and his eyes widen in horror at the Spirit bomb. "A Spirit Bomb! Where did that come from?!" He flew away from Uub and the Spirit Bomb followed Goku. "It's after me! Fine then!" Goku said and powered up to a Super Saiyan. "Kaaaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaa…meeeeee…haaaaaa!!" he yelled and sent a huge kamehameha wave at the Spirit Bomb. It didn't affect it at all. "What?!" Goku shouted frustrated. 

The bomb came towards him and Goku tried to catch it and push it away but it absorbed the Saiyan.

"Master Goku!" Uub shouted and flew to Goku as he saw the Spirit Bomb absorbed him and paused in mid-flight as he saw Goku standing looking at himself wondering what happened. "What happened, Master?"

"I don't know," Goku said and scratched the back of his head as he felt it a bit itchy. "I thought that Spirit Bomb had me. Where did it come from?" He asked as he scratched his left arm and then his right arm. "Only I know how to do it. The guy I learned it from is dead and I was his last student to be taught the Spirit Bomb." He began scratching his chest and back. "Oh, man, I'm so itchy! I can't stop scratching! What was in that bomb? Itching powder?!"

"We have some herbs in my village. It could take care of that itching, Master Goku," Uub said.

Goku smiled as he continued to scratch his itches. "Yeah, thanks."

Back with the dragon, Shenron looked down at Chi-Chi. "Your second wish has been granted! Farewell!" The dragon turned bright and gold again as it returned to its balls. The seven dragonballs floated in sky and dispersed into seven directions.

Bulma laughed and gave Chi-Chi a high five. "Good wish, Chi-Chi! I wish I could be there to see the diarrhea take affect."

"I love him dearly, but he's gonna have to hurt a little bit for leaving me," Chi-Chi said and laughed herself.

Hidden behind the trees, Vegeta smirked. 'Wish I could've seen that Spirit Bomb drop on Kakarot.' He watched as the two women got in the plane and took off. He followed them wondering where they would go next. He saw them stop at a travel agency and became curious. What were they planning. He was trying to figure out how Chi-Chi's first wish fit into a travel agency.

'Is Kakarot's mate going somewhere and she doesn't want him to find her?'

He followed them going into a clothing store and that was it for Vegeta. He had been shopping with Bulma once and that was enough for the Saiyan Prince. He took off for home. There was no need to spy on them now. 

****

"Thanks for the clothes, Bulma, but I don't think some of these dresses suit me," Chi-Chi said. The two had spent hours shopping and were now heading for Chi-Chi's home.

"Come on, Chi-Chi. Those dresses looked great on you. You have great legs. Being a fighter has helped your figure. You shouldn't hide it anymore. Flaunt it some. You didn't do it when you were younger, wearing those dresses with the pants to it."

"I'm very comfortable in my clothes. I don't think a lady should show so much skin."

"Well, I think if you have the body, you should show it off. Be proud of your figure. Besides, those dresses we bought are very classy and are great for the islands you're going to," Bulma said. "Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Goku ever complimented you?"

"You mean besides my cooking?" Chi-Chi joked. "No, not really. Goku doesn't know how to give compliments. It didn't mean he didn't like what I wore."

"Has Goku ever told you he didn't like something? He sometimes hides his true feelings like when Gohan was Saiyaman. He thought it was goofy, but he went along with it because it pleased Gohan," Bulma said.

"Goku is very simple in taste, but I could tell if he didn't like something. What about Vegeta?"

Bulma laughed. "If Vegeta didn't like something, he would say it. Trust me."

Bulma parked the car in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Chi-Chi stepped out and saw Goten landing. "Hi, Mom." He saw the clothes in Chi-Chi and Bulma's hands. "Been shopping?"

"Yeah, I took your Mom out for a new wardrobe," Bulma said handing some bags for Goten to carry inside the house. "She has an announcement to make."

Goten looked at his Mom confused. "Announcement? Like what?"

"I'll tell you when Gohan gets home for work," Chi-Chi and went inside the house with her bags.

"Goten?" Bulma called when Chi-Chi was gone. "I want you to go ahead with what your Mom will tell you tonight. She needs this, especially after what Goku did."

Goten nodded. His Mom wasn't the same after his father left again and whatever his Mom was planning, he hoped it was best for her.

Gohan came over as soon as his mother called him. He found her sitting at the kitchen table with Goten. He sat down across from her. "What is it?"

Chi-Chi decided to be straight with it. There was no sense in beating around the bush about it. "I've decided to go on a vacation."

"Vacation? Where?" Goten asked. 

"Iiawah Islands. It's a warm tropical island and Bulma thought it would the best place for me to forget about things here. I've seen the pictures in the brochure. It's a very beautiful island. I'll be gone a month."

Gohan and Goten sat there taking it in. To be honest, it didn't sound like a bad idea. It sounded like a good one. They both knew their mother hasn't been the same since their father left. Goten never saw his mother like this but Gohan has. She had that depressed looked a lot after Goku died with Cell and learned she was pregnant with Goten. Goten was too young to remember seeing his Mom that way and she always hid things with a smile and he was very naïve then.

"I think it's a great idea, Mom," Gohan said. "There's nothing here for you now, so go to the beach, relax. I think it's a much needed break."

"I agree, Mom. You haven't smiled as much since Dad left. You will call us?" He didn't want to sound depress about it, but he been with his Mom all his life. For ten years he's been with his father and now he was gone again. He didn't want another parent to leave him.

Chi-Chi rose out of her seat and hugged Goten. "Of course I will sweetie. How can I not? I'm gonna miss you two so much, but I have to do this. I need to do this."

"We understand, Mom. So, when are you going?"

"I'm leaving in three days, but I don't want anyone else to know about this other than my Dad, Videl and Pan."

"What if Dad shows up?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Not even him if he shows, which I doubt."

"Take as long as you need, Mom," Gohan said.

"I don't think I'll be away longer than a month. I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you guys any longer," Chi-Chi told her son.

Three days later, after saying her goodbyes to Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan and Bulma at the airport, Chi-Chi boarded her plane to Iiawah. She leaned back and closed her eyes as the plane took off for its destination. 'I wish you were coming with me, Goku, but it's probably best that I take this vacation without you. It's probably the only way I'll ever understand you this time.'

To Be Continued

Part Three: Relaxing and an Admirer.

AN: Iiawah is Hawaii pronounced backwards.

Tenshi-Chan: I think you might have misinterpreted my thoughts on Goku with the previous chapter. I don't think Goku is stupid. I think he is naive and doesn't see that sometimes his actions hurt people even if his decision is for the best and is just. I know why he left and I understand why. What I was writing was a continuation of everyone's reactions by watching the last episode. Bulma was furious with Goku and said he need to realize there is more to life than fighting. Chi-Chi seemed heartbroken and although Gohan wasn't angry just surprised, I think he would be angry with his Dad a little because his Mom was sad and distraught that he left like that and he didn't understand why Goku left again either. I'm glad I'm not the only one in Goku's corner. He's still my favorite. A lot of people want to kill him for what he did. Hee. Hee. 

Leigh: You're welcome. I can see why you think Goku is stupid and idiotic, but he's just naïve. No biggie on getting emotional. I think a lot of people were upset with Goku for leaving and needed to read something that may explain why Goku left. The emotions are genuine because you can just place yourself in that situation and feel what's going on. I know I did. 

Larania: Yeah, she's gonna do more than got to a hot spring. I don't think she goes to one in my story. She's gonna have fun though.

Maria Cline: Thanks! Did you enjoy her wishes? I did the second one for everyone who were and still are mad at Goku for leaving. I thought it was funny.

LadyRogue007: I think he's just naïve and doesn't see the consequences of his actions. Yeah, any other woman would've left but that's why he's married to Chi-Chi, his true love. Oh, great, I'm getting sappy again.

GD: LOL! When I saw the preview of 'Goku's Next Journey' on Friday, the first thing that went through my mind was 'He's leaving his wife again?!' and I was upset too until I thought about it and saw the reason why he did that and finally seeing the last episode, it supported my theory, though I really felt sorry for Chi-Chi. Well, I hope I didn't get way over my head here and hope I'm able to convince some people to understand his actions. 'A New Adventure' is what you are referring to and thanks.

Lady Athena: Thanks. He has a good reason for leaving, though I feel sorry for ChiChi. Yeah, she does need a break. Anyone would living in that house by themselves. 

Catnip: No, she won't be meeting with Goku and won't hit him with a frying pan, but I think that Spirit Bomb makes up for it. Hee. Hee.

VegetaGokuLover: Thanks. I think because ChiChi is so difficult to read she's one of my favorites and she's fun to write about.

Tonifranz: I think after reading why he did it, you may understand. You still may hate Goku, but you'll understand why.

Psycho-Ann: This one included! When I saw the preview for 'Goku's Next Journey', I knew he was going to leave again and even I got mad at him, but then after thinking about it, I understood his actions and I'm not mad anymore.


	3. Relaxing and an Admirer

Chi-Chi's Journey 

Part Three: Relaxing and an Admirer

Chi-Chi watched the sun rise from her hotel balcony. She checked in last night to a luxurious suite. It had a lovely sitting room, a large, spacious bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a huge king size bed. It was the finest hotel room she had ever been in. It was like a small apartment.

Though jet-lagged, Chi-Chi wasn't sleepy. She got up by habit near dawn and watched the sunrise over the beach. The light colors of yellow and orange overshadowing the darker sky as the sun began to rise over the ocean waters. She couldn't help but remember to a time where in the early days of her marriage she and Goku got up to see the sun rise. During those times, they would talk about anything and everything and planned their day together.

"I wonder if I should start painting again," Chi-Chi thought aloud for no particular reason. When she was younger, Chi-Chi had a fondness for painting, but like many things in her childhood, she forgot about it when she married.

'Come on, Chi-Chi. Think happy thoughts. Now is not a time to be sad. Listen to Bulma for once and think of yourself. Think about you. Hmm, well that's kind of hard since I've been taking care of others my whole life.' A determined look crossed Chi-Chi's face. 'I'm going to do it.'

Chi-Chi went to take a hot bath in the Jacuzzi. She loved the bubbles massaging her body and the rose scented smell of the water. She never had a hot bath by herself before. Every time she tried, Goku would jump in with her. She never complained though. The thought of what happened each time Goku jumped in the bath with her brought a blush to her face. 

She emerged from the bath and ordered room service. It was nice to have someone cook for her and for it to be extremely good. Her husband and sons tried to cook for Chi-Chi on her birthdays, but that was always a disaster and she would end up cleaning the kitchen while Goku left to train by himself, Gohan studied and Goten would go to Trunks house.

After her breakfast, Chi-Chi decided to walk around the island and see what was out there instead of staying cooped up in her hotel room. She put on the outfit Bulma had picked out. It was button down, red halter dress that fell to her mid calf. The back was out and the last two buttons were loose. She put on some red sandals, grabbed her purse and was out the door.

Chi-Chi spent two hours window-shopping. By late morning, she stopped by a shop to get something to drink. She sat in the outdoor café and watched the people walk by. She saw many couples walking by, looking to be in love with each other and frowned. She wished she and Goku were like that. She long to just walk by his side on a warm day like today, holding hands, talking about anything and everything. Those days were gone. Goku wasn't coming back anytime soon.

A waiter came by and placed a drink before Chi-Chi. She looked at him confused. "I didn't order anything."

"It's from the gentleman at the bar."

Chi-Chi looked back and saw a man at the bar smiling at her. He was a little older than her. His salt and pepper hair attest to that, but he was still in good shape for someone his age, nicely built in just shorts and a tropical shirt. He had silver gray eyes and was handsome.

Chi-Chi turned her attention back to the waiter. "No, thank you. Take it back."

The waiter put the glass on the tray and walked off.

Chi-Chi looked back out at the people walking by. 'I wonder how Gohan and Goten are doing. Stop thinking about others, Chi-Chi. You're suppose to think about yourself.'

"Is this seat taken?"

Chi-Chi looked up and saw the man at the bar standing at the empty seat across from her. He was tall, nearly as tall as Goku. 'Might as well tell him I'm not interested.' "Have a seat."

The man sat down. "Thank you. I take it that the drink isn't to your liking."

"I don't take drink from strangers," Chi-Chi told him.

The man smiled. "Good idea. You can't tell how people are these days. I just saw you finished with your drink and thought that I'd send you a refill. I'm Sotoru by the way."

"Hello, Sotoru."

"Aren't you going to give me your name?" Sotoru asked casually.

"I don't give my name to strangers," Chi-Chi replied back smartly.

"Ah, I see." He smiled slyly at her. "I won't be a stranger if you get to know me."

"I don't want to get to know you," Chi-Chi shot back coldly.

Sotoru merely smiled, despite the cold brush. "Let me guess. You're here with your boyfriend."

The comment caught Chi-Chi off guard that she laughed. "Don't you think I'm too old to have a boyfriend?"

"Not at all. You're beautiful and you're aging gracefully," Sotoru complimented.

Chi-Chi nearly rolled her eyes. 'What a pathetic charmer.'

"You're not married," Sotoru stated matter factly.

"What makes you say that?" Chi-Chi asked.

Sotoru raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers. "No wedding ring."

Oh, right. Chi-Chi never did have a wedding ring. She and Goku couldn't afford one and Goku couldn't hold onto a ring if he had one anyway. It would get destroyed in his training or when he's fighting beings threatening the planet. It saddened her that she never had a ring, something to represent Goku's love for her. Chi-Chi then scolded herself for such foolishness. She didn't need a ring to show Goku's love. She had him. Well, not now since he wasn't there anymore. Chi-Chi frowned. This vacation was getting more and more depressing by the minute.

"I'm sorry," Sotoru said sympathetically.

Chi-Chi looked at the man. "Excuse me?"

"You're a widower, aren't you? And very recent I presume. I'm one myself for ten years now. It's not easy at first. Believe me, I know. I took it hard when my wife died that I drowned myself in my work that I almost killed myself with it." He saw Chi-Chi slightly confused and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt. There was a mark on his chest where it looked as if surgery has taken place. 

"Heart attack eight years ago. Almost died but it was a definite wakeup call. I realized I wanted to live not die. I had children after all. They lost a mother. They didn't need to lose a father, so I got better, sold my business to my eldest child and retired. Never been more relaxed in my life." He smiled happily then looked at Chi-Chi sympathetically.

"The first months or even a year is rough but you'll get through it. You don't have to tell me what happened. Your sadness is all over your face."

All over her face? Great, she was losing her touch. Normally, Chi-Chi could hide her feelings in public and let it loose in private. She saw Sotoru holding a napkin before her. Now she was crying. She quietly took it and blotted the tears out.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Chi-Chi said quickly rising from her seat and rushing back to her hotel room. She collapsed on her bed crying herself to sleep. Chi-Chi wasn't sure why she started to cry. She knew she wasn't a widow, but not being with her husband for the past fifteen months, she certainly felt like one. 

When she awakened, Chi-Chi tried to relax and focus on that by ordering a masseuse. It was one of the best massages she had ever gotten. She was feeling her weary muscles soothe and relax under the gentle ministrations of the masseuse. Somehow that triggered memories of her past. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she got her best massage—from Goku.

**Chi-Chi groaned as she came into the house rubbing her lower back. "Goku, you're bath is ready."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi!" Goku said cheerfully. He saw Chi-Chi rubbing her back. "Hey, are you all right?"

"My back's a little sore from getting that barrel ready. I'm gonna go lie down. Take your bath, Goku," Chi-Chi said and went upstairs. 

Goku frowned thoughtfully and went to take his bath. Chi-Chi took a quick shower, put on a nightgown and lied down on the bed on her stomach and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and knew it was Goku. 

She felt him get on the bed, his legs straddled hers. Chi-Chi wondered what Goku was doing. She felt him push her hair back from her neck and placed a kiss upon it. He placed his hands on the straps of her gown and tugged it down to her waist. If he was in the mood, she wasn't up for it, but then again she wasn't telling him to stop either. 

She sighed feeling his warm hands massaging her shoulders and slowly working its way down to her lower back. His touch was light and soft.

"Oh, that feels good," Chi-Chi moaned.

Goku massaged even more gently as he got to her lower back where the pain was.

"Oh, Goku. That's great. Don't stop."

Goku smirked and formed a small ki in his hands and continued to work gently at her lower back. Chi-Chi giggled at the tickling sensations on her back that Goku's ki were giving off. 

"Do you like it?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Chi-Chi moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Chi-Chi shouted and thought. "Wait a second. I'm getting a strange déjà vu here. Didn't we have this conversation before?"

Goku leaned forward and tugged her ear innocently with his teeth. "I think it was a month ago, remember?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment and blushed as she remembered what had happened a month ago. "Oh…that. I remember now." She laughed as Goku tickled her. "Goku, stop!" She laughed and her hips pushed up as Goku continued to tickled her. 

Goku pushed her hips back down on the bed. "Don't tempt me."

Chi-Chi blushed again. "Well, don't tickle me. You know I'm ticklish there."**

Chi-Chi smiled at the memory. She remembered she didn't mind making love to him that night either after Goku got rid of the pain in her back. They had some good times together she noted. Goku wasn't always so naïve.

The next day, Chi-Chi decided to really get started on enjoying herself. As she toured the island some more, she bought some painting supplies, took pictures, relaxed at the beach and even took in a few hula lessons. Over the next few days, Chi-Chi decided to go hand gliding.

'If Goku can fly, I can certainly hand glide. I really should have gotten him to teach me how to fly.'

She was standing on the high edge of the mountain with the other students. Below were the rocks and sands of the beach where she and the other students will land after they took off the mountain.

She watched as the student before her leap off the cliff. He glided well as the wind caught him in an updraft. She watch him land safely on the ground. The instructor looked at Chi-Chi for she was next.

"Okay, here goes." 'If I fall, I can always call on Nimbus' Chi-Chi thought. She took off the cliff and caught the first updraft. She went up into the air.

"Wow," Chi-Chi said amazed as she felt herself floating in the wind. "This is amazing." She relished the air flowing through her hair and laughed amazed at the joyful feeling of almost flying. "I wonder if Goku feels this way when he flies." She remembered back when she first married Goku how they would go flying on Nimbus or fly in his arms. She loved flying in his arms the most. She always felt safe there. 

Another gust of wind blew by and she went upward again. She laughed blissfully at the feel of gliding in the wind. It was fun and made Chi-Chi wished she could fly. She maneuvered the glider to help her make a bumpy but safe landing. 

"Excellent job for a beginner," her instructor told her once all the students safely landed.

"Thank you," Chi-Chi managed to say.  
 

"You seem to know how to glide in the air, how to catch the wind and use it to your advantage. Have you had previous lessons?"

"No, this is my first one," Chi-Chi said. Flying with Goku helped her learn to control herself with the wind. 'If I told you I went flying with my husband, you might faint,' Chi-Chi thought to herself.

After her lesson, Chi-Chi decided to go back into the city and get her hair fixed for a party. That morning before she left the hotel for her hand gliding lessons, she was handed a flyer about a party in the hotel that was starting at nine that night and decided to attend. 

She put on a red floral print dress that just made it to her knees and was sleeveless. With her hair fixed up in a roll with curls on the side of her hair and makeup, she looked younger. Being on the island made her feel different. She felt lighter and more excited about doing fun things that she thought were dangerous like hand gliding, scuba diving, and the planned skydiving lesson she had for tomorrow. She realized it was because she was finally begin to relax and let loose a little. Well, as much as a traditional, conservative woman like Chi-Chi would. She smiled at her look and headed down for the party.

It was lively. People were talking, dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Though dressed for a party, Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel a little out of place. However, she was determined to have a good time. Chi-Chi sat at an empty table, ordered a few nonalcoholic drinks and watched the people danced. She preferred to watch than dance herself.

"I was hoping I'd see you again."

Chi-Chi looked up and saw Sotoru, the man she met a week ago. "Oh, hello."

Sotoru sat down. "You look great, better than before. Did you get a makeover?"

Chi-Chi just couldn't help but think of Goku when he said that. Goku didn't think she needed to wear so much makeup or tons of perfume. He thought she looked and smell pretty when she wore little or no makeup at all. He always liked her natural scent than when she wore perfume. He told Chi-Chi her scent was sweet and comfortable. 

Chi-Chi ignored that thought and smiled at Sotoru. "Somewhat. I've decided to pamper myself."

"You never did before?" Sotoru asked as he sat down. 

"No, I was busy taking care of my husband and kids."

"I see," Sotoru said taking that in. "How do you like the party?"

Chi-Chi looked around at the dancing people. "It's very lively."

"Then why don't you get on the dance floor?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "I'm a horrible dancer. The last time I really got on the floor, I threw my back out."

"How about something simple then," Sotoru said as he left his seat. Chi-Chi saw him talk to the dj. Chi-Chi wondered what he was up to. He walked back to Chi-Chi's table and the conga song began to play. 

People, who were sitting at the tables or already on the dance floor, formed a line to do the conga. Sotoru stood in front of Chi-Chi with his hand held out. "How about it?"

"Uh, no. I can't. I—Whoa!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she was pulled out of her chair and onto the dance floor. Now she was on the floor, she had no choice but to join in. She had never did the conga before so she followed how the person before her was doing it. She eventually caught on and began laughing as she found the dance fun.

"How is it?" Sotoru asked. Chi-Chi wasn't aware he was behind her until he spoke.

"It's not bad," she yelled over her shoulder. Once the conga was over, Sotoru took Chi-Chi's hands and showed her some island dances. They were fast pace and after a few missteps Chi-Chi was getting the hang of it and liked it a lot. After the fast dances, the dance floor was cleared so guests could participate in the limbo. Chi-Chi laughed and cheered as she saw many people tried to limbo. Some fail as they fell on the floor as they went too low or touched the stick. Some succeeded as they request the stick to be brought lower and was able to bend their body back.

"Want to give it a try? You seem agile," Sotoru said.

Chi-Chi looked at him surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"Your arms and legs are muscular yet feminine. Plus you're in great shape. I think you can do it," Sotoru explained. "How about it?!" Sotoru asked the crowd. "Do you think this lovely woman can do the limbo?!"

The people started cheering. Chi-Chi shook her head trying to get out of it but the crowd cheered louder trying to get Chi-Chi on the floor. Sotoru gently pushed Chi-Chi on the floor. She saw two men putting a long stick on a bar. It came up to above her breasts. The crowd was cheering her on to go for it.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope I don't put my back out. It's been a while." Chi-Chi looked at the stick again. Chi-Chi moved her hand to indicate she will got lower. The men moved the stick below her breasts. Chi-Chi waved it to be lower. They moved it to where it met her stomach. Chi-Chi moved her hand again. This time the stick was at her upper thigh. Chi-Chi took in a deep breath and moved her hand again. The stick was lowered to where her knees met. 

The crowd was impressed Chi-Chi was going to limbo that low, and they cheered her on. Chi-Chi started a little dance and slowly lowered her body to go below the stick. The crowd continued to cheer as Chi-Chi got lower and lower. Chi-Chi slowly eased her body below the stick without touching and rose successfully once it was done. The group cheered. They weren't too sure she could do it. They knew she wasn't that young but she knew wasn't that old either.

Two young muscled men picked Chi-Chi up by her arms causing her to yelp and yell in surprise as they placed her on the bar. The people clapped and cheered at Chi-Chi for accomplishing her limbo. Sotoru handed Chi-Chi an island drink, which she gratefully took it and swallowed it in a quick gulp.

"Wow. I didn't think you were that limber. You must be in great shape," Sotoru complimented.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Actually, I haven't done that in a long time. I didn't think I could still do it." The last time she tried it was when she married Goku. She wanted to play a game to see who were more limber they were and so they had a limbo tournament in their home. Chi-Chi won since she didn't have as much muscles as Goku and didn't knock the broom down like he did.

Chi-Chi saw that Sotoru had placed a hand on hers and the feeling was wrong to her. She pulled it away and decided to move the conversation to another topic. "How is it that you get service fast?"

"Owning the building and having a child who runs it, comes to the advantage."

Chi-Chi almost spit out her drink. "You own this hotel?"

"This one and several others on the Iiawah islands. Don't let the shorts and tropical shirt fool you. I used to be a shrew businessman before I retired." He smiled at her. "Still think of me as a stranger?"

  
"A rich stranger, but a nice one," Chi-Chi told him smiling. Chi-Chi looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late. She didn't know she had spent three hours at the party. It was past one in the morning and the party was still going on. She decided it was time for her to go back to her hotel room. 

She hopped off the bar and set her glass down. "I think it's time I retire. I think I should let the young people to continue to party. Thanks for the drink. Good night." 

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He saw the death glare Chi-Chi gave him. "I'm not trying to get to your room. I'm just being a gentleman and want to make sure you get to your room all right."

Chi-Chi's expression softened. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." 'I've been doing that for years.' Chi-Chi started to leave some money for the drink but Sotoru said it was covered. "It's nice to see that there are some gentleman left."

"We're a dying breed," Sotoru joked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Well, good night, Sotoru."

"Can this stranger have your name?"

Chi-Chi looked back and smiled. "It's Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi said and left. As Chi-Chi went back to her room, smiling, she realized she had a good time tonight. She dropped her purse off on the sofa in the sitting room and head for her bedroom. Chi-Chi walked to the balcony of her room and saw the crescent moon in the clear sky. For some reason, she thought of her husband.

'Goku…I wonder what you are doing now.'

****

Goku stepped out of the bathroom, groaning and clutching his stomach. "Oh, man, I feel terrible. First itching for a week and now this."

He collapsed on his bed. The tea Uub's mother gave him to soothe his diarrhea didn't work just like the herbs to stop Goku's odd itches didn't work. Because of Goku's weird problems, his training with Uub was halted for the time being. He couldn't fight because he was itchy all the time and when he started to train the boy his diarrhea would take affect. It all started with that Spirit Bomb. He hadn't a clue where it came from. 

Goku groaned as he felt his body acting up again and retreated to the bathroom. When he emerged ten minutes later, he fell on the bed again. "Oh," he groaned. "I wish Chi-Chi was here."

To Be Continued

Part Four: A Husband Return's

AN: And the Goku bashing continues. Hee. Hee. I'm referring to the reviews. I don't know why but I'm laughing at it.

Tonz82: It was abrupt but that's the way Goku is. I think your reaction to Goku leaving was everyone's reaction. Goku can never say no to a challenge. He always loves testing himself.

Lady Athena: You guys are so nice to review. The least I can do is reply back. I don't think Chi-Chi ever forgot her martial art skills. Even after she married, she was able to handle herself. She threw Gohan's tutor out when he insulted Goku and she trained Goten.

GD: Now you know how I am with Goku and Chi-Chi so you already know what will happen between Chi-Chi and the admirer. You hate your own Daddy? Shame on you, GD! Hee. Hee.  You know I have to space out my stories and not post them too soon. I haven't finished with this one. Right now, I'm on the conversation between Goku and Chi-Chi. 

Dojin: Thanks and continue keeping your husband in check. Hee. Hee.

Tenshi-Chan: Hey, no apologies needed except for me because I think I misinterpreted you. Sorry. I know who you are referring to and it's no big deal. I think I may be able to convince some that Goku does love his wife and he's not stupid, but I doubt if I will convince everyone who reads this. Continue expressing your opinion all you want.

Polka Dot: I think they forgotten all about that incident when they were thinking of a wish.

VegetaGokuLover: Hee. Hee. ChiChi may be old but she'll never forget her martial arts. Goku leaving at the end was really the first time I got mad at him. The other times I weren't and I understood his actions immediately. I think I'm cursed like ChiChi—we both can't stay made at Goku for long. Thanks for the compliment on the characterization. I try. Goku and ChiChi are difficult to read at times, but after watching the series since the beginning in '98, I think I understand their actions and plus they are fun to write about.

Sorceress Fujin: Thanks. Did you enjoy this chapter?

LadyRogue007: Thanks. She may be getting older but she can still fight! I don't think anyone expected that wish! Hee. Hee. I told you all I was having a little too much fun with this story.


	4. A Husband Returns

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part Four: A Husband Returns

Gohan rushed to pick up the ringing phone. Videl and Pan had just went to bed and he was busy grading term papers. He didn't want to disturb their sleep so he quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gohan."

"Mom, hey, how's your vacation?" He asked setting his paper aside.

"I'm doing great. I just called to check on my sons."

"Mom it's been over a week. There's nothing to check on. What have you been doing?"

"Slept in a few times, got a massage went hand gliding and the other day I went sky diving."

Gohan laughed surprised at his mother. "Sky diving? You? You're always worried about us doing something dangerous and you go skydiving. I'm surprised."

"I decided to go for it. The signs were just begging me to try it so I did. Besides, if anything should happen, I could always call on Nimbus," Chi-Chi told him. "How are Videl and Pan?"

"Great. Pan learned a new song at school today and she's been singing it nonstop ever since she got home."

The two exchanged conversations for thirty minutes before Chi-Chi became hesitant to ask the next question but she knew she had to. "Has Goku come back yet?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.

Gohan frowned. "No, Mom. I'm sorry. If he does do you want me to tell him where you are?"

Chi-Chi shook her head and then realized she was on the phone. "No, that's all right, Gohan. I think I'll call Goten and see how he's doing at Capsule Corp. Say hi to Videl and Pan for me."

"Sure, Mom. Goodbye."

"Bye, sweetie," Chi-Chi said and hung up. She then redialed Bulma's number. The phone rang twice before Trunks picked it up. "Hey, Trunks. Is Goten there?"

"Hi, Chi-Chi. Yeah, Goten's here. Hey, Goten! Your Mom's on the phone!" Trunks yelled.

There was a quick running of the feet in the background and the tangles of the phone being exchanged. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Goten. How are you?"

"I'm great, Mom. How's your vacation?"

"Great," Chi-Chi said and went on to explain what she had been doing there.

"How was skydiving, Mom?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi laughed. "It was fun. At first I was scared when I jumped out of the plane, but it was fun floating through the sky. I kind of had a of feeling what it must feel like for you and Gohan when you fly. I was very glad when I landed though."

"You sound happy, Mom," Goten noted.

"Yeah, this island is relaxing. It's a great spot to go on a vacation. I have to thank Bulma when I get back."

"Are you going to bring me something?" Goten asked.

"Of course I will. I can't forget my sons."

Bulma entered the room. "Hey, Goten is that your Mom?" Goten nodded. "Let me speak to her for a moment." Goten reluctantly gave Bulma the phone. Both ignored Vegeta as he walked by to the kitchen. "Hey, Chi-Chi, how's the island?"

"Wonderful. You and Vegeta should come her on a vacation."

Bulma scoffed. "I can barely get that Saiyan out of the gravity room. You think he's going to go thousands of miles to the islands. You shouldn't be calling anyway. You should be relaxing."

"I am. I just want to check in on my children."

Bulma scoffed as she thought Gohan and Goten's father. "At least someone is responsible. So, have you pampered yourself?"

Chi-Chi went on to explain to Bulma about her massage, relaxing at the beach, scuba diving, hand gliding and skydiving. She even told her about her limbo at the party in the hotel. The two continued talking before Bulma gave the phone back to Goten. Afterwards Bulma went into the kitchen as well and found Vegeta eating a huge hoagie sandwich.

"Where exactly is Kakarot's mate?" Vegeta asked.

"Since when do you care?" Bulma asked.

"I don't. I'm curious."

Bulma folded her arms. "Yeah, right. You Saiyans stick together and I know you would tell Goku where Chi-Chi was. I think if he returns, he deserves to suffer in silence and not know where she is."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and left the room. "Whatever."

****.

Chi-Chi quickly put on her robe as she got out of the Jacuzzi and rushed to the knocking door. She opened the door and found a doorman there. He was holding a dozen purple roses. The roses were rare and grew only on that island. She read a pamphlet about the flowers on her way to the island and knew they symbolized deep affection. Goku wasn't here. He didn't know she was here and there was no way he would give her flowers, at least not these kind.

"I think you have the wrong room," Chi-Chi told the bellboy.

"This is Room 2125. Room of Mrs. Chi-Chi Son."

"That's right."

"Then it's for you," the bellboy said.

Chi-Chi had no choice but to take the flowers. "Uh, thanks. Hold on." She put the flowers on the coffee table and went back to her room. She returned and gave the bellboy a tip. When she closed the door, she went back to the flowers and saw a card. She picked it up and read it. 

'Had a great time the other night. Wish to do it more often. Sotoru.'

Chi-Chi frowned. "I guess when he learned my name, he was able to find what room I'm in. He does own the place" She hadn't meant for Sotoru to take the dancing for anything. He was the one who pulled her onto the floor and she thought he was being nice when he showed her how to do some of the dances on the island.

"Oh, no," Chi-Chi groaned. "I didn't correct him when he thought I was a widow. I'll make sure he gets it straight if I see him again." She tore the card and tossed it in the trash.

Later that morning, Chi-Chi walked out onto the pool in the hotel. She dived in and swam a few laps. It was hot today and the cool pool water was just what she needed to cool down. When she swam up, she saw Sotoru standing before her with a towel. 

Chi-Chi took the towel and stepped out of the water. "Thank you. Are you spying on me?"

Sotoru laughed. "No. I just happen to spot you swimming and came to say hello."

Chi-Chi dried her face with the towel. "Thank you for the flowers, but I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression the other night. I'm not interested in you."

"Not now, but who knows in the future," Sotoru said hopefully.

"There will be no future because I'm married."

That confession took Sotoru by surprised. "Married?"

"Thirty years," Chi-Chi confirmed.

Sotoru was still surprised. "But how come you don't have a ring. Oh, I see. You're separated."

Chi-Chi and Goku were separated all right but not for the reasons Sotoru thought. "It's rather complicated and I rather not get into it now."

"Oh, okay," Sotoru said. "What's your husband like?"

Chi-Chi smiled blissfully and her eyes lit up. "A child at heart. He's so playful, gentle, sweet, and has the purest heart I know. He's a bit naïve at times, but I wouldn't have him any other way." Chi-Chi noticed Sotoru looking at her oddly. "What is it?"

"You speak as if you truly love him. You should see how you look—so happy like a schoolgirl in love and blushing. You must really be crazy about him to be looking like that. I didn't stand a chance, did I?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Not a chance."

Sotoru shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. I tried, but if you truly love him, then why are you here alone?"

Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, something happened and I had to leave to get away from it. A friend of mine said I should take this vacation and my sons encouraged me."

"Sons? How old are they?"

"Twenty-nine and eighteen."

"You have a twenty-nine-year-old son?" Sotoru said surprised. "You look a little young for that."

"My husband and I married early," Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh," Sotoru said. "So, what happened? You and your husband fell out of love with each other?"

Chi-Chi looked aghast. "No! Never! Our situation is rather complicated but I love him and he loves me." 'I hope. Oh, what am I saying? Of course Goku's loves me.'

"If you both love each other then what's the problem? I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just trying to help. I know there's no chance for anything between us, but I can see that whatever this problem you and your husband are going through is bothering you and I thought maybe you needed someone who has nothing to do with the situation to talk to. Maybe I can give some helpful advice," Sotoru explained. Chi-Chi still looked uncertain so Sotoru continued.

"I know I might not seem like the person to talk to. After all, I did hit on you. When I was in the hospital, recovering from my heart attack, the hospital had volunteers who would talk to the patients and cheer them up. My volunteer was a really nice old lady. I was hesitant at first, but I eventually talked to her and she really helped me with my recovery and gave me a different outlook on life. All I want to do now is return the favor by helping you out."

Chi-Chi thought about what Sotoru was telling her. In a lot of ways, he had a good point. Talking to someone about her problems who had no ties to the situation sounded right. It was like someone seeing a shrink. The shrink has no ties to the patient so he could give advice freely and objectively.

"You have a point, Sotoru, but I'm not ready to talk about it now."

"I understand, Chi-Chi. I'll see you around and I hope you figure out your problems with your husband," Sotoru told Chi-Chi and left.

****

Chi-Chi entered her hotel room. Sotoru's words were on her mind. He seemed like a nice enough man to talk to, but Chi-Chi has never been open to talking to anyone about her feelings except for Goku. With him, she can let everything out. If she cried, he'd hold her in his secure arms her until she stopped crying.  If she wanted to talk about anything, he would listen to her.

There were her sons, but they were too close to the problem. Suddenly feeling more lonely than usual, Chi-Chi picked up the phone and called Gohan's house. With the time zones, she figured it was Pan's bedtime now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Mom?" Gohan said surprised as he sat down on the sofa. "I didn't expect to hear from you until you board your plane. You have a week left right?"

"Yeah, but I felt lonely so I decided to call you. You don't mind, do you?" 

"No, Mom. I don't. I—" he gasped as he saw his father materialized before him. Goku had a concern look on his face.

Chi-Chi heard the surprised in her son's voice. "Gohan? What is it? Is everything all right?"

Gohan just stared at his father surprised and shock to see him there. "No…everything's fine. Something's come up. I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye." Gohan turned off the cordless phone.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi said looking at the phone. "Hmm. I wonder what that was all about."

Gohan rose out of his seat. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Goku looked surprised at Gohan's words. "I came to visit. I tried to go home but I couldn't sense your mother's ki. She's not here. Where is she?"

"She's on vacation, Dad," Gohan said rather curtly.

Goku heard the crispness in his son's voice, but ignored it. "Vacation? From what?"

"From you," Gohan said angrily. "She's gone away to find herself and get away from you."

Goku didn't like what Gohan was saying. "What do you mean?"

"You really hurt Mom when you left the way you did, Dad. You broke her heart when you left. I don't think she will ever recover. That's why she left—to get away from her life and you know what? She's happy. She's happy, DAD! When I talked to her, she sounded very relax and happy."

No, this isn't what Goku wanted. He thought Chi-Chi would understand his leaving like she did so many times before. Why now can't she understand? He was getting an awful feeling in his stomach and it wasn't diarrhea. Those pains ended days ago. "I need to talk to her. Where's your mother, Gohan? I can't sense her. Why can't I sense my wife?" he asked frustrated. 

"Leave Mom alone, Dad. Let her relax and recover from what you did to her."

Goku was getting nowhere with his son and it was making him angry. "I can't sense my wife. She could be in danger. Don't you care about your mother?"

"Of course I care about my mother!" Gohan snapped at his father. "My mom has no doubt that I love her!" Goku was taken back what his son had just said. Was he insinuating that Chi-Chi doubts his feelings for her? "And as for sensing her, she's fine!"

"Gohan, who are you yelling at?" Videl asked as she and Pan came down the stairs. Videl gasped when she saw Goku.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she ran down the stairs and to her grandfather. "You're back!"

"For a little while, Pan," Goku said picking up his granddaughter. He had a smile on his face to fool Pan from what was going on between him and Gohan. "Where's your grandmother?"

"She went on a big plane to a—"

"Pan!" Gohan said taking his daughter from her grandfather. "That's enough. I'll talk to grandpa about grandma. Why don't you go to bed? I'll tuck you in a moment," he said handing Pan to Videl.

"But I want to stay with grandpa," Pan protested. "I have a lot to tell him and I want to show him what I learned so far in my fighting."

"Another time, Pan," Gohan told her.

Pan frowned. "Okay. Good night, Grandpa!" Pan waved at Goku as Videl brought her upstairs.

"Good night, Pan!" he said cheerfully. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Gohan. It was very obvious Gohan was upset with him. "Where's Goten?"

"Can't you use your Instant Transmission for that?!" Gohan asked bitterly. "You're good at finding people when you want with that technique!"

Goku frowned. "Fine." He said and used his instant transmission to find Goten.

Goten was in the kitchen making himself a huge sandwich. He piled on plenty of meat, cheese, lettuce, onions and tomato until it was bigger than his mouth. He licked at his masterpiece and decided to put it in his mouth when his father appeared behind him. Goten looked back and almost dropped his sandwich.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Goten. I need to find your mother. Where is she?"

"Don't answer him, Goten," Bulma said entering the room. She heard Goten's voice in the other room and rush to see if Goku had really come back. "She's taking a break from your shameless neglect!" She smirked wickedly at Goku. "How did that Spirit Bomb taste?"

Goku looked at Bulma shocked. "It was you?"  
  


"I wish, but Chi-Chi made the wish from Shenron. It also included the itching and diarrhea you suffered the past two weeks. I wish I could've seen that. Chi-Chi also wished that you couldn't find her using Instant Transmission."

"You have to tell me where she is, Bulma. She misunderstood my actions. I have to talk to her and make her understand," Goku explained to Bulma.

"Make her understand what a jerk you've been?! Don't worry, she knows that! You've been gone for nearly sixteen months now, Goku, and now you decide to see your family! What, you thought she would welcome you with open arms after the way you left, you better think again! I honestly don't know how she put up with it after all these years! Any other woman would've left you but not Chi-Chi! You got a good woman who would wait for you till the end of time and this is how you repay her! You don't deserve her, so why don't you go back to training that kid!" Still fuming with her friend, Bulma turned and left the room.

The room was quiet for a few moments till Goku looked at his son sadly. He never seen Bulma that upset with him and Gohan never yelled like that at him before. "Have I really hurt your mother that bad?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, Dad. She was really broken up when you left. I've never seen her like that before. You have to admit, you did leave rather abrupt. Not the best goodbye in the world either."

Goku ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Yeah. I'm not good at goodbyes, but I thought your mother would understand. You have to tell me where she is, Goten."

Goten shook his head. He was the only one sympathetic to his father in this situation though he didn't understand his abrupt departure either. It didn't affect him that bad since Goku was gone for the first seven years of his life. His missed his father when he was gone for the past year, but it didn't affect him like it did his mother and older brother.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but Mom promised me and Gohan not to tell you anything. She wasn't sure you would come back."

Goku knew in his family, a promise made is a promise kept. He left the room quietly and walked outside. He looked towards the sky at the full moon. 'I really messed up this time.'

"Kakarot."

Goku didn't need to turn to know who that was. He kept his eyes towards the sky. "Hi, Vegeta," he said gloomily.

"Your mate is on an island."

Goku turned to Vegeta. "An island? Which one?"

"How should I know?!" Vegeta shouted irritated. "The woman wouldn't tell me, thinking I would tell you. She knows me too well. I overheard Bulma asking your mate about the island over the phone when she called. She'll be back next week. I overheard Goten telling Trunks that. Where are you going?" Vegeta asked as she saw Goku float in the sky as if he was about to fly somewhere.

"I'm going to find Chi-Chi."  
  


Vegeta flew up to Goku. "Didn't you hear what I said? Your mate will be back in a week."

"I can't wait that long. I have to get to her now."

"But you can't find her ki. Shenron prevented that. What are you going to do? Search every island on the planet for her?"

Goku looked at Vegeta as if the task was no big deal. "Yeah, of course. Thanks, Vegeta. I owe you one!" He yelled as he flew off.

Vegeta just gawked at Goku as he flew off. His left eye was twitching. "Crazy…that's what he is."

****

Chi-Chi sat on a beach blanket as she continued with her painting. She had a fondness of it as a little girl. She even painted a little after she met Goku. She painted a few pictures of him on his cloud. Chi-Chi started painting the day before yesterday when Gohan cut her off. She still wasn't sure what it was but figured it wasn't a bad thing since Gohan called her back and said everything was fine and that he forgot something from work. She worked vigorously on her painting and didn't stop until she had to eat.

"He hurt you a lot, didn't he?"

Chi-Chi jumped and looked back. Sotoru was standing behind her. "What?"

"The paintings," he said pointing at the paintings. 

The first one resembled a younger looking Chi-Chi looking off at a man with spiky hair. He was flying away and the woman tried to catch him. The second painting was a young Chi-Chi holding a baby that resembled the man in the previous picture. She was looking upward. At the top of the picture was a spiky hair man with a gold halo over his head. In the third picture was Chi-Chi again in a meadow with flowers and rainbows, happy people frolicking around but she remain sad and had a gold halo was over her head. That same man in the previous pictures was far off on the other side of the picture. The last picture was a present looking Chi-Chi in the bed alone at night and in the distance, a man with spiky black hair was flying away.

"Yes, but he didn't mean to," Chi-Chi said in a quiet voice.

"But he still hurt you. Couldn't he see it?"

"No, he's too naïve," Chi-Chi said.

"How naïve can he be?"

Chi-Chi looked at the painting. "In Goku's case, very. So naïve you wouldn't believe it."

Sotoru sat on the sandy beach. "Try me."

He looked as if he wanted to know and be helpful to her. Chi-Chi sat her paintbrush down and began telling Sotoru about her and Goku. Chi-Chi began to when Goku first died and up till when Goku left with Uub. Saying Sotoru was shock would be an understatement to his feelings of what Chi-Chi had told him. It all sounded unreal and hard to swallow, but it was true.

"Wow," Sotoru said once Chi-Chi finished. "It's a lot to take in, Chi-Chi."

"I know. You're the first person I told this. It's not something that a lot of people should know."

"It won't leave this beach. Wow, your son and husband actually beat Cell and your husband beat this Majin Buu person. Can't say I remembered him."

"You wouldn't. We wished for everyone's memory of Majin Buu to be erased."

"Ah, that explains it," Sotoru said. "Hercule did look to be a goof and it was hard to believe he beat Cell and think everything else we saw were special effects at the Cell Games. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe it." Sotoru shrugged his shoulders as if forgetting the whole matter. 

"From what you told me about your husband, it does sound as if Goku had the best intentions when he left. He sounds like a pretty cool guy. I kind of feel guilty for hitting on you now. I mean, the guy saved my life so many times that I didn't know about and I hit on his wife."

Chi-Chi laughed. "It's okay." 

"I can't read your husband's mind. I think even a professional shrink would have a hard time reading him at times," he tried to joke. "But I do think he cares for you deeply. His thinking is on a different plane from us humans. It might have to do with the fact that Goku is a Saiyan plus he's pure of heart. I admit I wouldn't leave my wife the way Goku did to you, but hey I'm not so pure hearted and I can fly a cloud. Whatever his intentions are, I'm sure his heart was in the right place. How else can he be so noble? Think about it, you'll see," he told her as he stood up and dust the sands of the beach off him.

Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Thank you for listening, Sotoru and thanks for your advice. I'll take it into consideration."

Sotoru grinned back. "No problem. Did you really wished that your husband be itchy and have diarrhea for a week each?"

Chi-Chi groaned and buried her hands in her head. "Oh, don't remind. I feel so guilty."

Sotoru laughed. "It's still funny. Remind me to never make you mad."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I'll try. You've been a good friend, Sotoru. Thank you."

Sotoru nodded. "He may have hurt you, but I don't he intended to. Think about what I said." He turned around and head back to the hotel. "Don't stay out too long. I hear there's going to be a storm tonight," Sotoru called over his shoulder.

Chi-Chi looked back at the setting sun and thought about what Sotoru said to her about Goku.

****

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what it was, but something inside her told her to wake up. She rose out of bed and walked out to her balcony. The low rumbles of thunder were heard in the distance, but it was too far for it to be a serious. She could still see the full moon so the clouds of the storm haven't covered that up yet. 

She placed her hands on the bar of the balcony and jumped to the next floor. Chi-Chi was always an excellent jumper in her Martial Arts even though she couldn't fly. She jumped on each level until her bare feet touched the soft sands of the beach. She walked along the waters of the beach and sighed as she thought.

Goku.

She loved him she knew that. She'll always love him. Chi-Chi laughed at herself. She's been in love with him ever since she was twelve. It took people months maybe even years to fall in love with someone, but for Chi-Chi, it took one day. One day to fall in love with a spiky hair, naïve boy. Actually, it was less than that. By the time they were at Master Roshi's island, she was head over heels in love with Goku. She was determine to marry him and she did.

Chi-Chi started to think back to when things went wrong. Goku never left her when they married. He may be gone in the day sometimes to train, but he was always home by dinner. In the early years of their marriage, they spent a lot of time together. When she was in her sixth month of pregnancy, he stayed home with her, helping her out, going on walks with her, taking her to the doctor. He helped her raised Gohan and rarely strayed far from the house when he was younger. Their little family of three was perfect and when they thought of having more kids, the most dreaded thing happened.

Goku died.

He came back a year later with a broken body after fighting Vegeta and before she knew it, he was gone again. This time to Namek and battled Frieza. He stayed away for another year and a half after that. When Goku did come back, Chi-Chi noticed something about Goku that no one else saw.

He wasn't the same.

Sure he was happy and cheerful, but there was something different about him. There was a seriousness about him she never saw before and a little bit of maturity. During the three peaceful years before the Androids, Goku would take breaks in his training and spend time with her while Gohan trained with Piccolo. She thought Goku felt guilty for spending so much time from her while he was on King Kai's planet, Namek and Yardrat that she was angry with him for his prolong absences. Chi-Chi often told Goku she understood his leaving and tried to get him to train with Piccolo and Gohan, but Goku didn't want that. He wanted to spend time with her because he had missed her and wanted to makeup for lost time. He didn't care about fighting for the moment.

Goku died once again with Cell, but he came back again after Buu. They were a family again for ten years. She thought life would continued that way. She and Goku watch their sons grow up and move out of the house and they would have each other again but then Goku left again to train a kid before any of that could happen. 

"Could've said 'I love you or I'll miss'," Chi-Chi thought aloud thinking back to when Goku left. 

"But then that wouldn't be Goku, now would it, Chi-Chi?" She asked herself. "Goku rarely expressed his feelings in public. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so naïve. Then he could see how hurt I am that he leave so much."

The thunder rumbled louder than before. Chi-Chi picked up a rock and threw it in the water. She watched it bounced and sighed.

"No, I couldn't have that. I wouldn't want Goku sad. I can't bare to see a frown on his face."

The wind blew gently and Chi-Chi hugged herself to keep warm. Sotoru's words entered her mind.

**His thinking is on a different plane from us humans. It might have to do with the fact that Goku is a Saiyan plus he's pure of heart. He may have hurt you, but I don't he intended to.**

"Goku wouldn't leave if it wasn't for a good reason. Whatever he does, he does it out of the good for us all. Even though his decisions seem crazy and ridiculous to us, it was always for the best in the end. Just like when he saved Dende and Hercule when the Earth blew up instead of his own sons. If he didn't save them, then Dende wouldn't be able to tell Porunga to revive the Earth and all of us back. It was his idea to use the Namek dragonballs in the first place. Hercule was able to talk to the people of Earth and get them to deliver their energy to Goku for the Spirit Bomb to kill the evil Buu."

Chi-Chi looked up at the sky. A dark cloud passed the moon and it cleared through just as quickly. The sky was bright again but the thunder was getting louder and closer. The wind blew cooler and faster than before. 

Despite all that, Chi-Chi smiled. "I wish to have Goku to myself, but I can't. Goku belongs to everyone. He'll leave, but he'll come back. He always do. I never thought he'd come back after he died with Cell, but he did."

Chi-Chi felt light and happy suddenly. "I may not understand your reasons for leaving, Goku, but I know you wouldn't do it if you didn't have any other choice. I love you and I have no doubt in my mind that you love me…not anymore. I'll wait for you."

Thunder rumbled again and light drops of rain fell from the sky. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out laughing as the light raindrops fell on her face, hair and the rest of her body. The thunder rumbled loudly this time and Chi-Chi felt a sharp brush of wind behind her. 

Her body stiffened. She felt something. Her heart began to pound loudly. The presence was so near that Chi-Chi was scared to turn around and find out what she was thinking was her imagination. She did it anyway. Chi-Chi slowly turned around and saw Goku out of breath looking at her.

To Be Continued

AN: You all hate me for ending right here, don't you?

Part Five: Misunderstandings and Atonements (Hopefully, Chi-Chi won't be the only one to forgive Goku. ::glares at readers who hate Goku for leaving:: Hee. Hee.)

Polka Dot: LOL! You're right there.  Of course he was thinking about her because she could always make him better and he wished she was there to make him well again.

Tonz82: Thanks. You're not mad at Goku anymore? Yay! I have to agree with you. Goku could've given a proper goodbye, but I don't think he's good at goodbyes.

Vc-4eva: Thanks. I'd want Goku to give me massage like that, too! Goku had that diarrhea coming. Hee. Hee.

Catnip: Thanks. I'd like to call it sinister genius. Heh. Heh.

Lil Chi: Thanks. You act like ChiChi? Do you have her temper or something and you're hopelessly in love with your husband? Hee. Hee.

Sorceress Fujin: Thanks.

VegetaGokuLover: Sotoru's a good guy. I didn't want him to be like Kobi in 'Obsession' or Mazaki in 'A Broken Promise.' Yep, I watched DBZ from the very first episode on Cartoon Network, and somehow I got hooked on the show right then. I guess it was because I didn't understand what was going on because I didn't see it from Dragonball. Heck, I didn't know about Dragonball when it first aired and the whole saga at the beginning intrigue me because I wanted to know things like why Piccolo hated Goku? How come Goku didn't know about having a brother? Goku's from another planet? How come his friends didn't know? See, that's what happens when you air a series out of order. LOL

Crash: Well, since I wrote the story, I guess I have the sick sense of humor. Believe me, what I did to Goku is child's play with what others wanted done to him.

LadyRogue007: No, Chi-Chi won't get romantically involve with Sotoru. I wanted Sotoru be the good guy in this one unlike Kobi and Mazaki in my other stories. Beside, Chi-Chi's too crazy about Goku. 

Psycho Ann: I don't think ChiChi could ever relax unless Goku is with her.

Lady Athena: Thanks a lot for liking the story. ChiChi needed a break from it all. Yeah, Goku's not having a good time. Heh. Heh. Nah, ChiChi doesn't need to a keep a close eye on Sotoru. He's a good guy. Though I would question how he suddenly appears behind ChiChi all the time. LOL

GD: Give yourself a pat on the back! Congratulations! You got it! I will go into more details about it in the next chapter, but you're right!

Maria Cline: She deserves it! Well, Goku got his ear tore off in this one from Bulma and Gohan when he returned. I hope I didn't go overboard about it.


	5. Misunderstandings and Atonements

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part Five: Misunderstandings and Atonements

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called softly. She wasn't sure but the man before her looked to be her husband. Many questions raced through her mind like What was he doing here? How did he find her? She walked to him and touched his face. It felt rugged and tough like the last time she touched it. "Is it really you, Goku?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

A roller coaster of emotions enveloped Chi-Chi. She didn't know if she was going to cry, hug him, or kiss him, so she did the first thing that came to her.

She slapped him. Hard.

The slap didn't cut his skin, but it stung Goku's left cheek. Chi-Chi maybe getting old, but she still had her martial arts about her. He didn't say anything. After hearing Gohan and Bulma yelled at him about what he did to his wife, he felt he deserved that slap. The thunder roared loudly and the rain came down in buckets now rather than light drops. They were both getting soak in the downpour. 

Chi-Chi looked up at the hard rain and grimaced. "We better go inside," Chi-Chi said stepping closer to Goku. "I jumped off the hotel balconies and I don't have my key, so we'll have to fly up and go in through my window."

Goku looked at the hotel Chi-Chi was pointing to and how high it was. "You jumped off each floor?" He was surprised. 

"I still have some martial arts in me," she said putting an arm around his waist. "Let's go."

Goku put his arm around her and the two flew up the building.

"Right here," Chi-Chi told Goku. Goku landed both of them on the balcony. He followed Chi-Chi inside once she let go of him and closed the balcony door. "I'll get us some towels to—" she was cut off when Goku took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Chi-Chi tried to break free, but Goku tightened his hold on her. His body glowed and thus his energy was transferred to Chi-Chi. She began to glow as well and felt warm as her rain soaked gown and hair dry and her cool body warmed up. She leaned deeper into his hug, burying her face in his chest. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again and his scent, mixed with rain and sweat. She thought he came from his training with Uub to be slightly sweating, but why was he out of breath? She could hear the rapid beating of his heart and feel his chest heaving up and down. 

Still, she missed being here. Here, she always felt safe and at peace. Chi-Chi felt herself completely dry but lingered in Goku's arms a little more, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. Remembering where they were and what was going on, Chi-Chi stepped back. 

The two just stared at each other. Despite being away from her for over a year, Chi-Chi looked the same to him. She looked as pretty as ever. He especially liked the short gown she wore but there was no time to think about those thoughts now. When he held her, he felt a sign of peace from her. He began to wonder if it was the island doing this to her. 

Goku looked the same to Chi-Chi as well. Why would he change? His clothes were even the same from when she last saw him. Typical Goku. He was always happy in the same clothes. It took a yelling Chi-Chi to convince Goku to get rid of his red fighting gi and wear the new outfit she made. At first Goku wasn't sure about the new outfit. He was used to his red, but soon he like the change. He no longer had to wear his blue weighted suit, which was kind of ridiculous now since the shirt and boots were like paper to him after all the years of extensive training he was in.

Chi-Chi noticed Goku was still out of breath. She wondered why. Chi-Chi left to go into the sitting room and brought back a large bottle of water. She gave it to him. "Mind telling me why you are out of breath?"

Goku thanked Chi-Chi for the water and consumed it. "I've been searching the islands for you for the past two days."

Chi-Chi blinked. "You searched every island on the world for me…for the past two days?"

"Yeah. I had to fly to every island and since I can't find your ki because of Shenron, I had to use my nose. Good thing I'm a Saiyan." Goku said as if it was no big deal.

"You didn't stop to rest or eat?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief.

Goku shook his head. "No. I was too worried about you. I had to find you and explain why I left."

'I've been a fool,' Chi-Chi told herself. "Weren't you hungry? Aren't you hungry now?"

"Well, yeah, but I had to find you first," Goku said and waved the empty bottle. "Can I have some more water?"

"Sure," Chi-Chi said taking the empty bottle. She left the room and went to the sitting room and picked up the phone. "Yes, is the kitchen still open? It is? I'd like to make an order. You might want to send some extra men up here. It's going to be a big order." Chi-Chi gave her long order. Afterwards, she went back to the bedroom where Goku was and gave him another bottle of water. "Here, drink some more."

Goku took the bottle and just looked at her a little too much. Chi-Chi feeling exposed even under her husband's eyes put on her chiffon kimono. The garment didn't cover her legs since it was as short as her gown but it was able to cover her arms and her breasts, which were being exposed.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"A little," he said and then there was a loud rumbling noise. It sounded like an earthquake. Chi-Chi grabbed hold onto a chair to balance herself against the loud noise. He gave Chi-Chi a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"I take it that your little earthquake stomach is saying that you are really hungry. I ordered some food for you. It'll be a while before it's ready. Why don't you take a bath, get rid of the musk and sweat on you?"

Goku smelled himself and looked at Chi-Chi with innocent eyes. "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

For the first time since Goku's arrival, Chi-Chi smiled. She could never resist Goku when he acted so innocent. "You've smelled better. Now go in there and take a shower," she said pointing to the door.

"Okay," Goku said and went inside. Goku turned on the shower, waited for the water to be just right, took off his clothes and got in the shower. Chi-Chi's behavior was strange to Goku. He expected her to yell, scream at him angrily. Well, she did slap him hard, that showed she was angry with him, but after that, she had been nothing but calm around him. He wondered if Chi-Chi being nice to him was her softening him up before the blow. 

Chi-Chi sat on the sofa in the sitting room wondering about her behavior as well. It was amazing at how he affected her. Just that simple act of Goku looking for her and she had forgiven him. That's how Goku was. He could do the simplest thing and she would forgive him no matter how angry she was at him because it showed her that he actually cared for her and he was truly sorry for what he did to make her angry.

Twenty minutes later, Goku emerged from the bathroom in a hotel robe. Being a suite she was in, they had both female and male robes. He found Chi-Chi in the living room and sat beside her. "I cleaned up."

"You took your time," Chi-Chi said. It was like him. He would take his time to shower. He would sit in the barrel for an hour just soaking in the water. It was a miracle he didn't come out looking like a raisin. The time in there was good. It stalled the talking that awaited them.

The doorbell knock and Chi-Chi went to the door. When she opened it, she saw three men with a cart loaded with food. Chi-Chi stepped aside and let the men come in.

"Wow, you guys are going to eat all this. I thought a group of people were up here," a worker commented to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi gave each young man a tip. "Yes, well, this isn't for me. It's for my husband."

All three men blinked and then looked at Goku on the couch. "You're kidding me," a worker said.

"No, my husband can eat a lot," Chi-Chi told them. "Thank you. Good night."

The young men just nodded after they got their tips and left. Chi-Chi closed the door and looked at Goku. "Go eat. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

"But…"

"No, buts, Goku. You're going to eat and then we'll talk. I won't talk to you with your earthquake sounding stomach going off every five minutes."

"All right," Goku said quietly.

Chi-Chi left Goku to his eating. She sat on the bed, waiting for Goku's return and running over her mind what she wanted to say to him. There was so much to get out, so much to say. She had forgiven him for his leaving but there was that frustration about his departure she had to get out.

Ten minutes later, the bedroom door open and Chi-Chi looked up as she saw Goku standing at the doorway. After all this time, it still amazed her at how fast he could eat. Goku looked as if he was waiting for her to give the okay for him to come it.

"Come in, Goku."

Goku walked in and sat down on the bed beside her. "So, tell me, Goku—how did you know I was on the island? How did you found me?"

"I tried talking to Gohan and Bulma, but they wouldn't tell me. Goten calmly told me you made him promised not to tell me. Vegeta told me you were on the island. He didn't know which one, but I knew where to start."

"I see," Chi-Chi said.

"Did you really wish a Spirit Bomb to be dropped on me?" Goku asked incredulously.

Guilt flashed across Chi-Chi's face. "Yes. I'm sorry Goku.  I was just so upset with you leaving me again that I wanted you to pay. It didn't hurt too bad, did it?"

"Nah, it stung. It's kind of funny when you look back it. The Spirit Bomb was chasing me like you with a frying pan," he said trying to joke and lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

He saw Chi-Chi was still frowning and looking guilty. His hand touched her face, stroking it softly. "Don't be sad. I'm fine. The itching and diarrhea wasn't that bad." She smiled. "That's better. I sense a calmness about you. The others told me you've been happy since you left."

"I have been happy." 

'Happy because you got away from the pain I caused you,' he thought with a frown. 'I know what I have to do.'

Chi-Chi leaned her face into Goku's hand as it gently stroked her face. She was happy to be with Goku again.  She wanted to tell him, tell him that she loved him, and tell him about her thoughts tonight. Chi-Chi gave a surprised gasp as Goku kissed her passionately. Chi-Chi was blown away from the kiss. She felt so much love in it. Now, she felt foolish for doubting his love for her but they still had to talk and not kiss, but it felt so good kissing him that Chi-Chi couldn't pull away. She remembered him suddenly kissing her like that when he returned from Yardrat and after beating Majin Buu.

Goku slowly pulled away and saw Chi-Chi was breathing as heavy as he. Now was the time to do it. When he was looking for her, he wrestled with this decision, but seeing Chi-Chi happy now confirmed it was what he had to do. "I think we should end our marriage."

Chi-Chi felt her heart drop. A divorce. He kissed her like that and he wanted a divorce? What was the kiss for, to soften the blow? Angry, Chi-Chi shoved Goku away.

"You want to leave me?!"

"It would make you happier," Goku said now wondering why Chi-Chi was so upset. He thought this was what she wanted.

Chi-Chi punched Goku. The blow caught him so off guard that he rolled over and fell off the bed. She went around the other side and grabbed Goku by the top of his robe. "No, it wouldn't make me happier! It would make me feel horrible! What, you found some young, island woman that you prefer over me?! Who is she?! I'll kick her—"

"Whoa!" Goku said putting his hands on Chi-Chi's. "Island woman? No, I just thought that since you seem so happy without me that you'd want to leave me."

Chi-Chi released Goku and let him drop to the floor with a thud. She sat back down on the bed not even looking at him. "I'll be horrible without you, Goku. I don't want a divorce. I want to stay married to you."

Goku got up and sat beside her. "I'm sorry for leaving but you have to understand that I had to." Chi-Chi scoffed. "I wasn't planning to leave. I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to. You must understand that," he said looking into her eyes. 

"Yeah, right. You've been expecting this fight ever since you defeated Buu. Piccolo heard you talking to Vegeta when you guys were deciding who would fight whom. He mention about the request you made to King Yemma about bringing Buu back as a good person. So, don't say you weren't planning to leave Goku because I know you were!"

Goku saw tears falling from Chi-Chi's eyes and brushed them off with the pad of his thumb. Chi-Chi sniffed as she continued to cry. "I was hurt when you left the way you did. It was like you didn't care about me to give a proper goodbye. I never felt so horrible in my life, not even when Cell took you away from me.  

"To hear Piccolo say that you were very happy and hadn't been this happy in a long time made me feel even worse. I felt that I didn't make you happy and you were glad to leave me. A whole year passed and you haven't even called, written a letter, done anything to contact us. I felt so horrible and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away.

"And I did to this island. I was so angry with you for not contacting me that I didn't want to hear from you even if you did decide to come back. I had a lot of time to think here as well as relax. But, no matter how far I am from home, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried but I failed. I met a friend here who helped me understand your actions some. I forgive you for leaving. I know you wouldn't do if you didn't have a choice. I still don't like the way you left and I would probably never understand why."

Seeing Chi-Chi's face, horrified Goku. He never thought she would take his leaving this way. Goku continue to stroke her cheek with his hand and pulled her into a hug. "Then let me help you understand. Uub is very strong and has a lot of potential to be a great warrior. He doesn't have anyone to train him properly but I can do that. When he's through with his training, we can have the real fight we were suppose to have at the tournament."

"You could never resist a challenge," Chi-Chi noted. "Even if it means leaving your wife."

"No," Goku agreed. "I love testing myself and seeing how far I can go in my strength." He cupped her face in his hands. "But you know I'll always come back to you." He brought his head down to press against her forehead. "I always do." He caressed her cheek softly. "I have to do this, Chi-Chi." He paused for a moment trying to form his next words as he spoke in a more serious tone. "There was another reason for my training Uub. He's my replacement."

Chi-Chi looked at her husband with curious eyes. "Replacement?"

Goku took his hands off Chi-Chi and looked away at the storm brewing outside. "I've been looking for one for a long time now." He sighed. "I think I better start at the beginning. 

"When the world's in danger, I'm the one everyone turns to for help. I don't mind. I'll do anything to protect the Earth because everyone I love and care for are here. I was ready to protect everyone when the Androids came along. I thought I missed getting sick because it didn't happen in those three years I was training for the Androids, but I did get sick. The Androids wiped us all out and in my dreams, I could hear everyone. 'Goku has to get better. Only he can defeat the Androids and this new terror, Cell.' I even heard you yelling at Master Roshi and the others saying I was sick and all my friends could think about were how soon I could help them."

Chi-Chi chuckled. "Oh, I remember that incident. You were smiling for the first time since you got sick and Master Roshi said that you had that same smile on your face when you get ready to fight someone. What exactly were you smiling about?"

Goku smiled wickedly at Chi-Chi. He looked her over and placed a hand on Chi-Chi's thigh slowly rubbing it up and down. Chi-Chi gasped and blushed as she got the message. "Oh, my."

"Yeah, for the first time in my life, I didn't like that I was the only defender for the planet when things are bleak. I didn't like the fact I was the one everyone looked to for help and safety. What if I had actually died from the virus, then our world would've suffered the same fate as future Trunks' and I didn't want that. So, in my mind as I slept, I started forming a plan on what to do. I've decided it was time for someone else to be the hero. I've decided I would train Gohan and make him stronger than me when we got in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I knew you weren't going to like the idea of our 11-year-old son being the world savior from now on so I decided not to tell you and I knew it was for the best."

"But why Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"In Trunks' future, Gohan survived the attack from the Androids before they finally got him ten years later. Plus Gohan's had a hidden power in him ever since he was a child. I thought with enough rage, Gohan would reach his potential.

"Gohan did of course, but he wasn't able to beat Cell until I died. I didn't want to admit it, but a part of me knew I would die since Gohan's anger didn't come out in a blast of rage like when he saw me getting beat up by my brother and Garlic Jr. at his castle. I figured if I die then he would use that rage to beat Cell. Also with me gone, I didn't think any other bad guys would come to the Earth since most of the time they were after me."

Chi-Chi sat there taking it in. In a strange way, it all made sense and she was slowly beginning to understand Goku's actions.

"When Gohan was fighting Dabura, Vegeta told me that Gohan didn't keep up with his training. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't. Then Majin Buu came along. I could've defeated Fat Buu as a Super Saiyan Three, but I wanted Gohan, Goten and Trunks to do it. I was after all dead and it wasn't my fight. It was the living that should defeat the new villain threatening the Earth. They all did their best but it wasn't enough so it was up to me to come back and save the Earth. I did but with the help from everyone on Earth."

"Wait a second," Chi-Chi interrupted. "Wasn't it the energy you and Vegeta loss when you were fighting each other that caused Buu's shell to be hatch? If that's the case, you're still should've fought and not leave it up the our sons and Trunks."

Goku thought for a second. She was right. He smiled at her and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head.

Goku continued. "Skip ten years later and Gohan has retired from fighting. He settled down, married, got a job. Trunks and Goten don't seem interested in fighting so I couldn't depend on them though I knew if the Earth were threatened they would defend it. Pan has the right attitude but she's too young and has many years of training before her to be Earth's defender. Now here comes Uub. Uub has the strength to defend the planet but he lacks the training. With the right guidance, I'm confident he can be the Earth's savior. I even promised Uub that if something should happen to me, he would take my place as Earth's defender. I'm not going to be around forever. There has to be a new generation ready to defend the Earth once I'm gone."

"I see," Chi-Chi said taking it all in. She understood Goku's action fully now. "Somehow I feel like pounding Goten and Trunks right now for slacking on their training. You didn't have a choice, Goku."

"No, I didn't, but I still think I would have to leave anyway. What if Goten and Trunks were training as much as I hoped? It still doesn't change the fact that Uub has a lot of power and has no one to teach him how to use it right."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. Goku had a point there. She felt her heart swell at the admiration and love she had for husband. However, there was something that bugged her. "You're such a noble man. Very naïve, but noble. But couldn't you visit Uub and live with me? Or couldn't you have Uub live with us? I wouldn't mind taking in a kid and help raise him, Goku, as long as you're with me. I wouldn't mind it at all. Or couldn't you visit Uub and train him in the day and come home at night, you know, use Instant Transmission? Would it be too much to do that?"

Goku frowned. He knew what his wife was asking. "Chi-Chi, Uub is the oldest of five kids, his family depends on him as well as his village. I couldn't take him from the people who need him. I don't think his family could bear seeing him live on some other part of the world, gone for several months and years at a time. He's not old enough to make that sacrifice."

"And you think I can take it to see my husband—" she was silenced when Goku placed two fingers on her lips. 

"I know what you're going to say. You feel the same for me, but I know you're strong Chi-Chi. I know you can handle me being gone for so long."

Chi-Chi frowned and her shoulders slumped. "You've been gone so long that I'm used to it by now I guess," Chi-Chi said ruefully. "Still, I thought I could try by asking. You just don't know how much I miss you."

"I do," Goku said. "I miss you, too, a lot." He said and kissed her. "Very much." His right hand was stroking her thigh now and moving upward.

Chi-Chi placed a hand on his stopping him. "When you leave, do you even stop to think that you and I might not have as much time together as we think or hope?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us, Goku. I'm aging faster than you. We're both the same age, but you haven't age a bit since you've died the second time. Me? I'm starting to get wrinkles, I'm going to get gray hair before I know it, I'm getting aches, I'm slowly losing my strength from my youth. I know Saiyans live longer than humans so I'm going to die before you, Goku, and with you constantly leaving like you do, I'm afraid we won't spend that much time together. I'm afraid I'm going to die alone."

"Oh, don't worry, Chi-Chi. If you die before me, I'll be with you when I die. It won't be long."

Those words didn't comfort her at all. It made Chi-Chi angry. "I thought you would understand but you didn't! Don't you see? When I die, you and I won't be together. I'll be on the planet with all the good people and you'll be on the fighting planet with that Kai. Krillin and Yamcha told me that's where they were when they died and if I know you, you'd want to fight all the new fighters there forgetting your wife once again!"

"No, I won't. I will stay with you if you can't come to me. I'm sure I can do that." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you. We will be together in the Other World and this world."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smiled. When Goku made a promise, he always go through with it so she knew she could trust him and believe him when he said they will be together in this world and the next. "I believe you, Goku, but I don't want you leaving for long amounts of time anymore. You can't fight all the time. You need to rest. I want you to spend time with our sons and me, especially Goten since he's still growing up. Granted he's 18, but he still needs his father."

"All right. I promise you I won't be gone for long amounts of time anymore." He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I don't I can stand being away for you long either. It's just that when I'm fighting I kind of forget about time. I love to fight. It's my first love." He tilted her chin upward so her eyes locked with his and she could see the intensity of his feelings for her. "But you're my true love. You're what's important to me. You will always have a special place in my heart that fighting will never replace."

Chi-Chi couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Really?"

He gave her his sincerest look and spoke in his softest voice. "Really. I love you and I have never been as happy than when I'm with you. Well, except when I'm hungry and then it's food," he joked.

Chi-Chi laughed and playfully slapped Goku across his chest. "I love you, too, Goku," Chi-Chi said putting her hand around Goku's neck and kissed him. Goku pulled her closer to him. He felt Chi-Chi moving her lips away from his to his cheek, moving to nibble on his ear and run her fingers through his hair. His fingers moved up her back and stroke the center of her back through her kimono.

Chi-Chi felt her breath quickening. She reached forward and untied the belt around Goku's waist. His robe opened and Chi-Chi pulled it off. "How long were you planning to stay?"

Goku sucked in a breath as Chi-Chi planted kisses on his chest. "A week," his husky breath managed.

Chi-Chi pulled back to look at him. "Make it two."

"Okay," Goku agreed as he kissed her and move to kiss her neck. His hands were busy on removing her kimono and gown.

Chi-Chi helped Goku with discarding her clothes. "How long will it be before I see you again?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed gentle nips on his neck.

Goku wasn't sure. "Six months," he answered returning the pleasure to Chi-Chi by sucking on her neck.

"Make it three," Chi-Chi said moaning enjoying his lips on her.

"All right," he said allowing Chi-Chi to push him down on the bed. She settled on top of him and began kissing him, reconnecting with her husband after a long absence.

To Be Continued

Part Six: Quality Time

AN: Yeah, I ended it where it was getting good. I know GD's gonna strangle me for it because she likes lemons but this is PG-13 and because of that I had to post my Edited version instead of the unedited one. The same goes for the next one, GD. Sorry.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Thanks.

Chanti: He would've been hurting emotionally I agree. Thanks for the review.

Star: Yes, I am mean! LOL! I think in the show ChiChi did understand. Goku could've have explained it when he came to visit or she could've came to the realization on her own. I answered your request and wrote more.

Lady Athena: Yeah, his explanation was long. I hope I didn't bore anyone with it. Hee. Hee.  I agree with you—ChiChi is very strong (physically and emotionally) to put up with Goku which is why I think they are meant for each other. 

GD: I'm getting to be terrible with these mean cliffhangers. So, did you jump out of your seat for this update? Mushy chapter? I guess it is a little bit.

Ton82: People have so many versions of how the bonding works that I'm not sure if Goku could feel her sadness, not as far as he is, but up close, yeah. I know there is a physical bond like sensing when your mate is in trouble. He sense ChiChi being hurt in 'Dead Zone.' 

Dojin: Yes, I'm happy with what I started. Hee. Hee.  Yes, I'm evil for leaving it right there, but isn't it fun to leave the readers hanging.

Sorceress Fujin: Thanks.

VC-4eva: Thanks for the review. Better stop thinking about Goku giving you a massage. ChiChi may come after you.

Piper4goten: Cool name. Goku doesn't show it but it's clear that he really loves ChiChi.

Brios201: Was I too rough on Goku? I think I was rather nice to him.

LadyRogue007: To search every island on the planet for your wife, that shows love right there. Goku has his own way of expressing his love for his wife. Hee. Hee.

Gogirl: I couldn't agree with you more on your evidence on Goku loving ChiChi! Oh, yeah they were kissing. I'm not sure I would kiss my guy in front a pervert like Roshi, but if he just woke up from a heart virus and was going to leave again to fight, I'll make the exception. Goten is definite proof. Actually, in the Buu Saga he said, "I've missed YOU, ChiChi." Hee. Hee. No, you weren't hearing things when Goku told Chichi he loved her. I swear, I was not expecting Goku to ever say that out loud on DBZ since it's not that type of show, but I was happy he did.


	6. Quality Time

AN: So sorry for the long update. I should explain myself. First of all I had family business to attend to, nothing bad and then I had to go out of town. When I got back, I was going to reread and then post the story, but my computer wouldn't open the file so I lost it and I had to rewrite it! Oh, the humanity!! Because it's a rewrite, it's not as good as what I had originally intend for it to be. Oh, when you get to the part about the 'bounce' thing, that's from the Japanese version. Remember in DBZ where Vegeta got mad at Goku for making that bargain with the Old Kai, well in the Japanese version, it was dirty photos Goku was going to take of Bulma and give to the old Kai. Vegeta told Goku to take pictures of Chi-Chi's breast and Goku said that she doesn't have any bounce and Chi-Chi would kill him and that Bulma got some left. I think he was lying about Chi-Chi not having any bounce because he didn't want the Old Kai seeing Chi-Chi's breast. Come on, if you were in Goku's position, would you actually want an old man ogling and drooling at your wife's breasts?

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part Six: Quality Time

Gohan looked out his window at the morning sun. In his hand was a cup of coffee and he stood there thinking.  It's been three days now and he hadn't heard anything from his mother or his father. It surprised him to see Goku appear before him like that. After his leaving at the Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan wasn't surprised if he never saw his father again.

But he did finally show up—sixteen months later, acting concern about his mother. Gohan scoffed at that. His father acting concern about his mother? It was enough to make him laugh. Gohan thought that Goku did love his mother. As he remembered back to his young childhood, before the ordeal of the Saiyans, before Goku learned who he really was, he could say, 'Yes, my Dad loves my Mom.' 

They were all happy then, doing things together as a family, playing, and there was his studying. At first Gohan felt forced to do it but he soon liked studying, learning about new things. When the Saiyans arrived, his whole life changed forever. He learned who his father was, what he was a part of. He looked up to his father all those years from the Saiyans, to Namek, to Frieza and finally Cell.

Those seven years without his Dad, made Gohan grow up fast. He was the man of the house now. He had to look after his mother and new baby brother who looked up to him, as he was the coolest person on the planet. Gohan had that same admiration for his own Dad. As a kid, he thought his Dad was the coolest person on the planet. When Gohan married and had a child of his own, it was then Gohan began to understand his mother's actions for forcing him to study. She wanted him to be a scholar, be a success, make money and be able to support his family financially.

Something his father never did. Sure, he was a big support to them emotionally, but financially no. Gohan never worried about money until Goku died and Krillin mentioned to him if he needed any. His mom had money. She was a princess after all and she could always ask her father for money if she ran out. He didn't think it was a big deal until he overheard a conversation between his mother and grandfather. Chi-Chi didn't like asking her father for money, even if part of it was her own. Through his mother, he learned how to appreciate a wife and mother of his child and understood why his mother wanted him to be a success.

The thought that his father did appreciate his mom made him angry. So angry, that the coffee cup in his hand broke. Stifling a curse he grabbed a towel and cleaned the mess up. He gathered another cup of coffee. It was strange he realized. Growing up with a Dad like Goku, Gohan learned what not to do when you marry.

Whenever his mother cried because Goku wasn't there or looked sad when he didn't get something Chi-Chi was trying to explain to him, or wanted him to show her the slightest affection, Gohan learned to appreciate Videl more, show affection to her. He sighed thinking at the many times his mother would look lonely when feeding Goten as a baby or when Goku was on Yardrat and she would get this sad look in her eyes, wondering if Goku would ever come home. She would try to be strong about it. She had to. She didn't want her son to see the pain she was in but Gohan could tell.

When Gohan married, he promised himself that he would never leave his wife like his father left his mom, he wouldn't have Videl cry night after night because of him like his mom did with his dad. 

He felt a pair of hands around his waist. He smiled knowing what it was. "Videl."

"I heard a crash. What happened?"

"Broke a coffee mug."

"That's the third mug and seventh thing you broke in this house. Relax. Do you think he found her?"

A wry grin appeared on Gohan's face. "If I know my Dad, he did. He can be rather determine when he wants something."

"Maybe things will work out for the best then."

"Yeah, Dad would put on his stupid, silly grin and apologize and Mom would forgive him," he spat with disgust.

Videl turned Gohan around to look at him. "Gohan what's the matter with you? You never spoke about your Dad like that. You've always looked up to him."

"I've been blind, Videl. All these years, I've been blind about my Dad. I used to look up to him like you wouldn't believe. I didn't think my Dad could do no wrong. He was an angel. I always thought what Dad was doing was right and best for everyone, but this time…for the first time in my life I wanted to beat the living crap out of him for what he did. How could he hurt my mom, his wife like that?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a choice. Your father has a mind of a kid. He doesn't know any better."

"And that should justify his actions?" Gohan asked exasperated.

"No, it's just that we have to try to understand him and make him understand our feelings. Look, I don't approve of what your father did, but I know he's a good man and wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt your Mom. I feel sorry for her yes. I felt sorry for her ever since that get together at Bulma's house those years ago where your father showed up at the end of the day. Apart of me will always pity her, but another part of me will always admire at what a strong woman she is." Videl chuckled. "She has to be to raise to half Saiyans and take care of one big naïve one with the power to destroy a planet. I think I would go nuts if I were her, but she didn't. She kept her sanity and strength and she's one of the nicest persons I know."  
  


Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh. "You didn't think that when you first met her."

Videl laughed at the memory and her and Chi-Chi's arguing match. "That's true, but as I got to know her, I learned what a nice person she is. She only gets mad when she wanted you to study and that was because she didn't want you to ruin your future by goofing off…or being more like your Dad. She knew only Goku could get away with the way he lead his life and knew you couldn't. She raised you and Goten well, even though you turned out to be a bit of a Momma's boy."

"Momma's boy?! I'm not a Momma's boy!"

"Sure you're not," Videl teased. "You can't stand it if someone hurt your Momma, not even your Dad."

Gohan started to say something but stopped. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Videl laughed. "Yeah, I am. Listen everything will work out fine. I'm sure your Mom put your Dad through the ringer in her own way and I'm sure they will work things out. They are a loving couple."

Gohan pulled Videl in a hug. His parents always seem to work things out and that made him smile.  "I know, Videl. I know."

****

Goku laid on his back thinking. Chi-Chi was sleeping beside him, her head on his chest, her hair sprawled out over his muscled body.  He was thinking about his decision and the hurt it had caused his family. He had no idea his family would take his leaving this way. He thought they would understand like they always have before but this time they didn't. Training Uub, assures the planet of a powerful ally should something threaten Earth in the future. He couldn't keep doing it. He wasn't going to live forever. He felt he had to do it and couldn't get why his family didn't understand his reasons for leaving.

Was it because he had his own hidden agenda to it that his family wasn't so forgiven? He remembered apologizing to Chi-Chi for being dead for seven years. Chi-Chi told him she understood his reasons for leaving. That time he didn't have a hidden agenda of wanting a fight with a strong warrior once he trained him. He wanted to protect his family and thought by being dead, he could.

After being away from them for so long, he wanted to be with his family again forever no matter what, and he got that chance when the Old Kai gave Goku his life. After Majin Buu, he promised himself and Chi-Chi that things would be different. He would be home again for good.

But the temptation of a good fight was too great for Goku to keep that promise. He was a Saiyan. It was born in him to fight and he could never resist a challenge. To think in a few short years, he would be facing a powerful opponent at his fullest potential. It was so exciting that he trembled. Goku then frowned and realized that his love for fighting is what got him in this situation in the first place.

He loved fighting and he loved his family. It wasn't that fighting came first. He loved fighting and his family both equally yet differently. However, he promised himself to make some changes. Seeing the way Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten reacted when they saw him, told him he had to make some changes and fast. He was still going to train Uub, but he was going to make sure his family knew he loved them and that they were very important to him. They are what drive him. Yes, he liked to test his limits as a fighter, but if someone is threatening the planet and his body is bruised and when it felt like he had no choice but to give up, he would think of his family and that always gave him the strength to move on.

For once in a long time, he wanted to fight to just fight and not to save the Earth and who's to say that he still wasn't training Uub for the safety of his family and the protection of Earth from him? In a strange way, Goku felt responsible for Uub. After all, he did ask King Yemma to bring Buu back as a good person, but what if he deflected back to his former self? If Uub became the evil Buu once more, then Goku would feel it was his fault that he let it happen. So by training Uub and getting him to fight for good, Goku felt he was protecting the Earth and his family.

As he thought some more, he felt Chi-Chi stirring. He looked down at her and watched her awaken. She looked at him with half surprised, half relieved eyes. "You're here."

Goku blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Chi-Chi looked down a moment before pulling away and sitting up. "I don't know. I guess I thought you might slip away into the night."

"Why would I do that?" Goku asked confused.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Nothing. I guess I was worried you wouldn't be here. That last night was a dream."

"Oh, well, it wasn't. I'm here to stay the week here with you and spend the next with our boys," Goku told her.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm glad. There's a lot to do here, but I think we better tell our children what's going on." Chi-Chi reached over to pick up a cell phone that Gohan had bought for her on her trip and quickly dialed Gohan's number.

"I'm not sure Gohan will be to happy to hear that I'm with you."

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"He really tore into me when he saw me," Goku admitted. "I can't blame him, now thinking about how I left things." He leaned down, resting his head in her lap.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. He was so much like a child at times. She rubbed a hand through his hair while putting the phone to her ear. "You didn't mean to hurt me. I'm sure Gohan will realize that. Gohan?" she spoke into the phone.

"Mom," there was a pause. "How are things?"

Chi-Chi placed Goku's head in her lap. "Fine. I'm with your father."

Another pause. "You are, huh? And?"

"We've talked and made up," she told him and heard an exasperated breath of air from her son. "I know you are upset with him—"

"Are you coming home now?" Gohan asked crisply cutting his mother off.

Chi-Chi was surprised with Gohan's behavior. He was still angry with his father. She thought it was strange that her son who looked up to his father would get so angry with him. "No, your father and I are going to finish the week out here and then we'll come home where he's gonna stay for another week—"

"And then he's gonna leave again," Gohan said cutting his mother off for the second time.

Chi-Chi looked down at Goku worried. It was as if he could sense the conversation going on between mother and son. "Yes, but he has to. When you talk to him, you will understand."

"I don't want to talk to him," Gohan said annoyed. "I have to go, Mom. Pan's ready for me to take her to the zoo. I'll talk to you when you get back. Bye."

Chi-Chi looked at the phone as Gohan hung up quickly. "I guess he's still angry." Chi-Chi looked down at Goku. "Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure Gohan will cool down when you talk to him. He can't stay mad at you forever." Chi-Chi got off the bed. "We have a whole week together. Let's focus on that and think about the rest when we get back." Chi-Chi said as she went into the bathroom to start her shower.

Goku smiled. It sounded like a good plan to him. He stretched his body and looked around the room. He looked at the closet and noticed it was partially opened. He saw something green sticking out and decided to see what it was. When he opened the closet widely, he saw a grass skirt and bikini bra.

'Chi-Chi walked around outside in this?' Goku thought surprised. In all the time he known Chi-Chi, he never knew her to wear such revealing clothes outside their bedroom.

"Hey, Chi-Chi," Goku called.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the bathroom in a robe. "Yes?"  
  


Goku held the objects before her. "You went outside in this?"

"I only wore when I took hula lessons."

"What's hula?" Goku asked confused.

"It's a type of dance done here."

"Oh, can I see it?"

"Me? Hula? I don't know Goku. I've only had a few lessons and I'm not that good at it," Chi-Chi said reluctantly.

Goku just smiled. "Ah, come on. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Let's see," Goku said handing her the clothes.

Chi-Chi looked hesitant at the outfit. "Oh, all right, but no laughing."

Goku sat down on the bed before Chi-Chi and gave a thumb's up. "I promise not to laugh."

Chi-Chi still frowned as she pulled off her robe and put on her grass skirt and bikini bra not wanting to perform the dance. She was afraid she would mess up. She sighed forgetting her thoughts and went to it. She began slowly by moving her arms gently and swaying her hips slowly. She hummed the music that were being played in her dance lessons and closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at her husband as she danced before him. Feeling more relaxed, she moved her hips a little faster and moved her body a little more seductively as if taunting Goku. Slowly involving herself in the dance she was unaware of the effects it was having on her husband.

Goku watched with a curious smiled as his wife before the danced before him. He wondered if Chi-Chi was teasing him with the brief flashes of her muscled thigh through the thin grass skirt. Goku was always fond of Chi-Chi's legs being muscled but feminine. As Chi-Chi did a pelvic thrust, Goku felt a twitch. He watched Chi-Chi's face and noticed nothing. She wasn't aware of the affect this dance was having on him.

There was something about this dance he found arousing. The way her breasts moved in the small bra caused him to lean a little bit more over the bed at her and that twitch happened again. He remembered once telling Vegeta that Chi-Chi didn't have any bounce. Of course he knew that was lie because he didn't want the Old Kai to see dirty photos of his wife. She was getting older but there was still a lot of life, fire and excitement in Chi-Chi that still got Goku aroused over her. Having enough of Chi-Chi's teasing, Goku rose from the bed to advanced on Chi-Chi. He may be a naïve man, but he was still a man and he knew what he wanted to do with his wife at that moment.

Chi-Chi unaware of her husband's thoughts continued to dance. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her shoulders that she opened her eyes. She saw that certain look in his eyes. It was same look he gave her when he returned from Yardrat and after his return from being dead for seven years. "Oh, my. Goku—whoa!" Chi-Chi yelled as felt herself being lifted and not a second later on the bed. "Goku, I, uh, not now. I have to take a shower. The water is running." She soon regretted those words the moment they left her mouth.

Goku smirked down at her and lifted her up. "Even better."

****

Goku and Chi-Chi spent the rest of the week nearly joined at the hip. The two went on shopping trips together, more Chi-Chi's idea than Goku's, went to the beach where Goku tried surfing, traveled the island together by Goku flying or any transportation on the island, went to a few parties the island threw at night but most of the time, the couple spent either in the hotel room or out alone away from everyone else on the island. 

One particular sunny day, Goku flew Chi-Chi to a mountain waterfall where they had a picnic together where they talked about anything and everything. Chi-Chi shook her head, laughing softly to herself as Goku gobbled down his food. She wondered if he ever learned to inhale and exhale when he eats.

"So, what is this Uub kid like?" Chi-Chi asked munching on a sandwich.

"He's a really good kid, very helpful around his village and family and not to mention a pretty good fighter. He learns as we fight. He's amazing," Goku said proudly as he ate a huge drumstick and slamming a bowl of noodles in his mouth.

Chi-Chi shook her head again. Only Goku would talk with his mouthful and only she and her sons could understand Goku when he talked. "So, how's that island?"

"It's great. The weather's warm, the villagers are really nice. The food's good too, but nothing beats a home cook meal. I can't wait to have that when we get back, Chi-Chi." Goku said cheerfully, but then frowned. "Still, it can be lonely at times."

That's a word Chi-Chi never expected to come out of Goku's mouth. "Lonely?"

"Well, yeah. Seeing Uub with his family—playing with his siblings, helping his parents out. I couldn't let him train all the time. I had to let him spend time with his family and seeing him with his family made me think about my own family." 

He looked at Chi-Chi with sorrowful eyes. "Just because I was gone a long time didn't mean I didn't think about or miss you guys because I did a lot. I thought about Gohan and his family, wondering what Pan was doing. I thought about Goten and wondered if he kept up with his training and of course I thought about you. I missed you guys a lot, but I know I have to do this."

Goku tore his eyes from Chi-Chi's and looked ahead at the clear blue sky. "I guess it seems no matter what I do to protect my family or do what's best for them I end up hurting them. I had no idea you all felt this way. I had no idea Gohan would be so angry with me, I had no idea that Goten would be hurt so hard either. He never said it but I can tell by his reaction that I hurt him. I wasn't with him in the first seven years of his life and I just take off like that ten years later…" he stopped at a lost for words.   
  


"And there's you. I assume you would understand like you always did. I didn't know I hurt you so bad."

Chi-Chi rubbed Goku's back soothingly. "It's all right. I understand and will our sons." She smiled suddenly. "Hey, I thought we were supposed be having fun and relaxing not get all depressed. We were supposed to focus on us now. We'll deal with the rest when we get back."

Goku smiled, knowing Chi-Chi was right. He finished the rest of his food and smiled at Chi-Chi. "Let's cannonball down this mountain!"

"Are you nuts?!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Aw, come on, Chi-Chi. It'll be fun," Goku said pulling off his shorts and shirt, leaving himself in a pair of boxers.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No way! You can do it but I'm not!"

Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and lifted her off the ground. "Come on, honey. It'll be fun." He reached behind her and began unzipping her sundress.

"Goku, I said no. My bones could break crashing into the water this high! I'm human, not a Saiyan! My bones don't heal as quickly as yours!" Chi-Chi struggled with Goku as he tried to get her dress off so Goku distracted Chi-Chi by kissing her.

He pulled back to look at her. "I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you," she said and kissed him.

Goku smiled back and deepen his kiss on Chi-Chi while removing her dress. Chi-Chi stepped out of it. She began to blush thinking about making love to Goku here in daylight. No one was around within miles, but the thought of doing such a thing thrilled her. She hadn't been this adventurous with Goku in quite a while.

Goku pulled back to look at her. "Sorry I'm gonna do it anyway," Goku said and with his arms around Chi-Chi, they both jumped off the mountain. 

Chi-Chi screamed. "Goku, I'm gonna get you for this!"

Goku just laughed. "This is fun!"

"This is not fun! Goku pull up now!" Chi-Chi ordered.

Goku didn't listen as he laughed excited as they both dived into the water. Goku still had his arms around Chi-Chi as they crashed into the deep waters. He quickly swam them both to the surface.

"Whoo! That was fun, wasn't it, Chi-Chi?" Goku said and took notice of Chi-Chi. She appeared unconscious in his arms. "Chi-Chi?" She still didn't respond to her name being called. Goku gently slap Chi-Chi's face and his heart pounded with anxiety. "Honey? Oh, no. She was right. She couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but please wake up," he said very worried.

Suddenly the body around him started laughing. Chi-Chi opened her eyes. She grabbed Goku's head and dunks it under the water. "That's what you get for scaring me like that!"

Goku rose from the water, laughing along with Chi-Chi and hugged her. "You had me going for a minute there."

Chi-Chi laughed and hugged Goku. Let's make a promise—no scaring each other for the rest of this vacation or thinking about anything that would make us sad. Just pure fun and relaxation."

"Promise," Goku said and assured his word with a kiss.

To Be Continued

Final Chapter: Goodbye Again (Oh, come on, you knew he was leaving!)

Myra: So sorry for the delay. Thanks for the compliment. Edited version means it's the version without the lemon or strong sexual content. Most of the story is PG-13. There wasn't a reason for me to throw a lemon in. Yeah, I know kids know a lot.

Tonz82: I feel all warm too, but that could be the weather. Thanks so much for the compliments. Even I got emotional with it and wrote the thing! Hee. Hee. I was 'awwing' and 'that's so sweet' and sighed too. I just love that couple!

LadyRogue007: Yeah, I think the Japanese version ended it a little better. He still left but in Japan it did sound like Goku would actually come and visit everyone and told Gohan to look after things for him, whereas in the English version it didn't seem like Goku was coming back and he didn't tell Gohan to look after his Mom and younger brother which I thought was odd. 

GD: LOL! I think everyone did a double take when Goku told Chi-Chi he loved her. Even I had to rewind my tape back to make sure he actually said that. You should smack your brother. That was a once in a lifetime even on DBZ and you have every right to aw about it.

Polka Dot: We all know Goku loves to fight and if there's a good fight waiting him, he's gonna go for it. Besides, the more and quicker he trains Uub, the quicker his fight and the quicker he gets home.

Pilot-anubis: Wow, thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate that.

Lady Athena: Wasn't too long was it? Hee. Hee. Yeah, it almost turned into a lemon. Hee. Hee. Thanks why I had to end it. Have to keep things PG-13 here. There was a certain point in the Frieza Saga where Goku shows how important his family was to him, but there are more scenes in the Cell Saga than anywhere else.

Goten's Guardian Angel: ::hands tissue:: I made need one, too! Thanks!

Leigh: That line came at the last minute. I was rereading it and I kept thinking there was something else I needed to add and that came into my mind. I think it's true, too. Who lives forever? It seems the Saiyans do since they hardly age! Hee. Hee. 

Gogirl: You know, I got the Japanese version of that kiss between Goku and Chi-Chi and it seems longer because they don't say they will miss each other like they did in the English version, but both versions are sweet. There's one more chapter to go and hopefully, it will be up quicker than this one.


	7. Goodbye Again

Chi-Chi's Journey

Part Seven: Goodbye Again

"Is this the last of it?" Goku asked Chi-Chi as he closed her largest suitcase. 

The week together went by rather quick but it was like the honeymoon Goku and Chi-Chi never had. Throughout that week, they've grown closer than they've been in a long time.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said counting the money she made when she sold her paintings. The pictures reminded Chi-Chi of sad times and now that she was reunited with her husband, she didn't want to think about that so she sold them for a nice price. "With the money I made on those paintings, I may start doing it some more and bring some money into the house that way. Besides, I need to do something in that house now there isn't much to do with it being only me and Goten."

Goku frowned. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. You gotta do what you gotta do," she put the money in her purse and put it on her shoulder. "Let's go. I'm anxious to see Gohan and Goten again."

The two left the hotel room and checked out at the desk. As they were signing out, Chi-Chi spotted Sotoru. He smiled at her and pointed to Goku. Chi-Chi smiled, nodding happily. Sotoru waved and walked off. As Chi-Chi watched him walk away, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She looked up at Goku.

"Who was that?" Goku asked.

"He's a friend I met on the island. He helped me figure my feelings out for you and this whole situation."

Once they left the hotel room, Goku and Chi-Chi walked in a corner where they weren't seen. As Chi-Chi held onto Goku, he used Instant Transmission to take them to Goten at Capsule Corporation.

Goten was in the backyard of Capsule Corporation playing a game of hide and seek with Bra. He easily sense her out but pretended that she wasn't hiding behind a large tree. 

"Now where are you, Bra?" He said and walked to a bush. "Are you here?" He said poking his head behind the bush.

Bra saw him and held back a giggle, thinking that she fooled the teenage Saiyan. She looked away for a moment and then back at where Goten was only to be surprise not to see him there. 'Huh? Where did he go?' She turned around and saw Goten behind her.

"Gotcha!" Goten yelled.

Bra screamed and ran from Goten, giggling all the way. Goten easily scooped her up and tickled the little girl. "I got you!"

"Okay, I give up!" The little girl laughed.

Right then Goku and Chi-Chi appeared in front of the two. Goten surprised to see his parents, dropped Bra in shock. "Mom? Dad?"

"Ow!" Bra whined as she fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, Bra," Goten said helping the little girl up. He looked back at his parents. "You're back. How?"

"Instant Transmission. We've come to take you home," Goku said.

Goten nodded and looked at him Mom. She looked different from when he last saw her. In fact, she looked a whole lot better. She didn't look haggard or depress anymore. She looked very happy. "Mom, you look great."

"I feel great. I think that vacation was just what I needed and your father made it even more better by showing up," Chi-Chi said hugging Goku.

"So, you two worked things out?" Goten asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we did," Chi-Chi squeezing Goku a little tighter.

"I'm gonna get my Mom and Dad. They'll be glad to see you," Bra said and ran back in her house.

Goku frowned on that. "I don't think Bulma would be please to see me."

"I'll go pack," Goten said and left them alone.

"Yeah, Bulma was very upset about you, Goku, but she did help me by telling me to go on this vacation. It really helped a lot."

"I guess I shouldn't think about it too much. Bulma's always gets mad at me. When I told her she looked middle age she screamed at me saying she looked good for her age. I didn't say she didn't. I just said she looked middle-age and she got mad."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Can you blame her? I think I would've done the same way." She frowned for a second. "Do you think I'm look old?"

Goku wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well, you're older than when we met, but you're still pretty to me. I still love you. You're human. You're suppose to get older and I will too. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It better not, or I'll make another wish to Shenron."

"You know you shouldn't abuse Shenron's wish like that, Chi-Chi," Goku told her.

"Oh, like how Oolong wish for the world's most comfortable panty?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He stopped when he saw Bulma walking out to them. Chi-Chi saw her friend and looked at Goku who was frowning and looked as if he was ready to leave. Chi-Chi left his side and walked over to talk to Bulma. Goku watched the conversation between the two women. Bulma looked angry at first. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma as if she was explaining something to her. Bulma frown and shook her head at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked more sympathetic. Bulma sighed and a faint smile crossed her face. Chi-Chi smiled back. Bulma raised her hand as if giving up, glanced at Goku and walked back in her house. Chi-Chi walked back to Goku.

"What did she say?" Goku asked.

"She was upset to see you and I explained to her your reason. She found it understandable but thought I was too forgiving to you and still think you need to reorganize your priorities. She has a point there but you are what you are," Chi-Chi explained.

Goten came out with his luggage small capsules. "Ready!"

"Let's go then," Goku said. Chi-Chi got on Goku's back and once she was on it properly, Goku picked up Chi-Chi's luggage and the family flew off. "Why don't tell me what you've been up to while I was gone?" Goku asked Goten as they flew home. Goku thought about using Instant Transmission but since that technique required him to sense another ki to transport to and that would be Gohan he decided not to considering their rocky relationship right now. Besides, flying home, Goku could catch up with his youngest son.

*****

He felt their presence almost immediately. He sat his books down and looked out the window. True enough, his Dad, Mom and little brother had returned home and they seem happy?  They were actually laughing together. His Dad was giving his mom a piggyback ride on his back. Strange. Seeing his family happy like that brought up memories over a decade ago. It was only a few months after Goku came back from being dead for seven years and the family went on a picnic together. Goku was giving Goten piggyback rides or chasing him around and then turn his attention to Chi-Chi who at first didn't want to play the game, but he easily convinced her to.

"I see they are back."

Gohan jumped. "You startled me, Videl."

"Why don't you go over and say hi?" Videl suggested.

"I don't know, Videl. I don't feel comfortable seeing them, especially my Dad now."

"Gohan, you're gonna have to go over sooner or later. You can't avoid them. Who knows how long your Dad is here and when you'll see him again. You might not get this opportunity in another year. I know you have issues with your father now, but you need to work them out before something happens."

"Like what?" Gohan asked.

Videl shrugged. "I don't know. Anything can happen. Another enemy couldn't threaten the Earth and your Dad or you could die again and you wouldn't even have the chance to reconcile. Could you possibly live with yourself if that happen?"

Gohan frowned. No, he couldn't, but after all that has happen, he didn't know how to approach his father anymore, not after the way he yelled at him.

****

"Goodbye! Have a good time!" Chi-Chi smiled waving to Goku and Goten. They left early that morning to spend the whole day together and wasn't coming back until tomorrow. 

Goten seem to warm up easily to his father on the flight back home the day before so it didn't take much convincing that Goku wanted to spend the day with his son. They were going to spar of course and spend the day together catching up over the past year.

They spent most of the morning sparring together. Goku learn that Goten had improved his fighting skills but was still lacking in some areas. It was like he trained but he didn't train as much as he used to. He remembered he used to force Goten to train with him. Goten used to like training and getting stronger when he was a child but for some reason when he hit adolescence he didn't care about training as much.

That afternoon, they spent it fishing and talking. Goku took the time to explain to his son his reasons for leaving.

"So, even though I had to leave and I hurt you all, I'm really sorry. I thought you would understand."

"I guess I understand," Goten said.

"Were you hurt badly when I left?"

Goten sighed. "Well, yeah. I didn't know you as a kid. All I knew about you were stories from Mom and Gohan about how a great Dad you were, how a great husband you were, how a great fighter and protector you were. Mom would tell me bedtime stories every night about your adventures as a kid. Everyone made you out to be a larger than life guy and I was amazed about that. Even Vegeta said you were a great fighter. Of course he said he was a lot stronger than you and could beat you in a blink of an eye.

When the time came that you were returning, I was excited. I was finally gonna meet the man everyone was talking about, everyone said you were so great and when I did, I found out the legend was true. You were all the things they said you were and I was even prouder to be your son and the next ten years were the happiest in my life, and then you abruptly leave just like that as if it was no big deal."

Goku placed a hand on Goten's shoulders. "I'm sorry it looked that way, but it wasn't. I just thought training Uub was the best thing and you guys will accept it. I love to fight. It's apart of me. Training and fighting Uub, will be the best fight ever, and I blindly didn't see how my decision affected everyone.

"It's also for your safety too, that I train him. He may be good now but one wrong mistake and he could deflect back to the evil being he was before. With his skills, he can be a great defender for the Earth like you and Trunks. The Earth's future will depend on you guys, not me anymore."

"Finally feeling your age, Dad?" Goten joked.

Goku laughed. "Nah, it's time for a new generation to defend the Earth. Besides, can you really imagine me doing this at 100?"

"You're a Saiyan, Dad. You age differently than anyone else. You'll probably still kick my butt then," Goten joked again.

Goku laughed again and became serious for a moment. "I've learned from my mistake and I like to make things better between us. I'll still go and train Uub, but I'll be coming home more often. Your mother and I came to an agreement. I'll be home every three months for two weeks and I'll come home for other occasions like birthdays." He laughs. "Your mom will kill me if I miss another anniversary."

"You're coming back earlier?" Goten asked as if it wasn't true.

"Yeah, and if my memory is correct you have a birthday in two months right so I'll be back then for a week."

"Promise?" Goten asked hopefully.

"Yeah, promise!" Goku said and gave him the thumbs up.

****

Chi-Chi had spent the next two days cleaning the house. She hadn't realized how dusty it would get with her being gone for over a month. A knock at her door disturbed her from her chore and she went to opened. She smiled in surprise and threw her arms around Gohan. "Gohan, it's so good to see you."

"Same here. So, you had a good vacation?" Gohan asked as he hugged his mom back.

"I had a WONDERFUL vacation," Chi-Chi said. She pulled back and allowed Gohan to come in the house. "You want something to eat?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Was it wonderful before or after Dad found you?" Gohan asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I was having a good time before he came but it was much better after he found me," Chi-Chi said sitting across from her son. "He really wants to talk to you."

Gohan didn't say anything.

"I know you're angry with your father and you have every right so, but once you hear his reasons for leaving…."

"I highly doubt it," Gohan quickly cut her off.

Chi-Chi frowned at her son as she tried to find the right words. "You two used to be so close when you were a boy and easily got that bond back when he came back to life. You can't tell me that after this one mistake your father made you're going to throw that bond away. After all that you've been through—the Saiyans, Namek, Frieza, Cell and even Majin Buu…so much has happened."

"I know what happened, Mom. I thought Dad learned and understood too. Fighting the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, Freiza and Cell, I saw so much death and destruction because of it. I wanted to fight so I could stop them, but I was also scared and wanted to go home. Fighting made me realize how precious life is and it made me value my life and everyone around me more. 

"When Dad died, I was really broken up about and I knew you were too so I hid my feelings a lot."

"I know," Chi-Chi said. "I even heard you crying a few times at night."

"Yeah, but I understood you better and your actions for wanting me to study after Dad died. I matured a lot…faster than any boy my age should've, but I had a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders. You were alone and pregnant and I had to be the man of the house. I had to take care of you and Goten. I had to look after for you two, protect you two. 

"I had Dad's job and I understood Dad dying, but apart of me felt it was too much…too much responsibility for a child. I was eleven years old for crying out loud and I had a mother and a baby brother to watch over, sometimes hunt fish for dinner, cook for dinner when you were really far along in your pregnancy with Goten or too sick to do it yourself, gather wood when the fire would die out and the house would get cold, plus loads of studying. I knew that's what I had to do, but it was still a lot for me. When Dad came back, he was different. Like I matured over the years, it looked like Dad did, too." 

Gohan got up and paced around the room. "You don't know this, but when I was on the Supreme Kai's planet and I was taking a break from training, Dad told me that he missed us a lot and that he wished the day didn't turn out like it did. He had things planned—fight at the tournament, win, and then spend the rest of the day with us. He even joked that once he got his prize money, he was gonna grab you and fly home. He was regretful that he didn't spend time with you at all and he felt that you and he really needed to talk since he didn't say goodbye to you when he died. Before we left to go back to my training, he told me to tell you he loved you and he's sorry he didn't get to spend time with you."

Chi-Chi could already feel the tears streaming from her eyes. She had no idea Goku felt that way. "He said that?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, and I thought when he came back for good, Dad was going to stay home for good, no more fighting, no more flying off with your back turned and he did do that until the tournament. When he left, it was like all he said to me was a lie and he didn't care about us at all. It was like a big fat lie, a slap in the face. I just couldn't believe he left like that and learning what Vegeta told us, it was like Dad only stayed with us, waiting until that kid showed up to have his match, so he could leave again."

"No one really knows what goes on in your Dad's mind, but I can tell you he wouldn't have left if he didn't think he had a choice. Besides, he's so pure and innocent, he only see the positive and not the negative things. If he has a flaw, that would be it." Chi-Chi got out of her seat and walked to Gohan. She turned him so he faced her. "You have to talk to your father."

"You and Videl have been on me about that. She said I may not see him for a long time so I better take this time now to make peace."

Chi-Chi smiled. "I knew there was something about her that I liked. She's right. Your father is only here for a week and he'll be gone for three months."

"And you're happy about that?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I rather he stay with me forever, but I can't have him like that. This is better than seeing him in another year or never like I thought when he died," Chi-Chi explained. She looked up at him smiling. "So, you're gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to him."

"Good. Because he's right behind you," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan turned around and saw Goku and Goten standing at the door.

"Finally back, eh?" Chi-Chi said approaching them. "Had a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah, Dad and I did a lot of catching up and sparred together."

"That's just like your father, throwing in fighting while he bond with his son," Chi-Chi joked. "You're hungry?"

Goten nodded and rubbed his stomach. "Fish was good but it's nothing like a home cooked meal."

Chi-Chi lead her youngest son from the two males who just eyed each other. 

"I guess we should go outside," Gohan said and Goku just nodded before following his son out the door.

Chi-Chi walked to the window and saw father and son take off into the sky. Goten walked to the window with a handful of cookies in his hand. "This is gonna be a while."

Chi-Chi continued watching until she could no longer see them. "Yeah."

****

Goku and Gohan landed near a familiar piece of land. It was a familiar spot where Goku and Gohan used to train when he was a boy. There, Goku explained to Gohan's his reasons for leaving. Gohan just sat there taking it all in. He was surprised at first for his father's actions and then slowly began to understand. 

"I can see your point in leaving, but a part of me think that you just want to fight this kid at full potential. I know how you can never resist a fight," Gohan said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I do, but I can't help it. I love to fight."

Gohan nodded absently as if thinking about something. "That's what I thought. For a moment, I thought that if I had continued training over these ten years and the years when you were dead, then maybe you wouldn't have left, but it's clear that you were going to leave to train Uub no matter what." Goku didn't like the tone Gohan used when he said that but got cut off when Gohan continued. "Dad, if Uub was where he is now ten years ago, would you have left us?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked surprised and a little confused.

"Let's say it's six months after you've been resurrected and you learned about Uub at the tournament, and you fought him and saw that he doesn't know what he is capable of, would you have left?"

Goku didn't like what Gohan was asking. Basically, Gohan was asking him would he choose fighting over his family. "Gohan…I…don't—"

"You don't know, do you?" Gohan asked harshly. 

"Gohan those are different times. I just wanted to be with my family then. I wasn't thinking about fighting. I was grateful to be alive and to have another chance with my family. I didn't even realized my request to King Yemma was granted until a few days before the tournament," Goku tried to explain.

"It looks like that you were waiting for him to show up so you can leave again." Gohan said.

"Gohan, that's not true. I would love nothing better than to just be with my family, but I have responsibilities now. I have to train Uub."

"Responsibilities?!" Gohan snapped. "What about the responsibility of a being a husband to your wife, a father to your youngest son! I thought you changed, Dad. Being dead for those seven years, I thought you realized how important being a family was. I had to grow up fast during those seven years, I had to be the man of the house, I had to be the man Goten looked up to like I did with you, I had to be the man who comfort Mom, every time she cried when an anniversary passed, or when she missed you so much she couldn't hold it in anymore. When you came back, you were being looked up to by Goten, Mom never cried anymore and I was happy for that, but then you left and threw the responsibilities on me again! I have a family now, Dad. I have a life of my own. I can't look after them like I did when you were dead. It's time for you to step up and be responsible."

Goku just stood there, shocked by Gohan's speech. Leaving his family the way he did, didn't make Goku look like a responsible husband and father but… "Gohan, I know, I mean, I should've realized that you can't look after them like you did when you a kid. It's my fault. All that has happen—your mother being depress, you and Goten's feelings towards me—it's my fault and I have no one to blame but myself."

Goku ran a hand through his head thinking of what to say. "My ways may seem reckless, but you, Goten and Chi-Chi mean everything to me. You know I would be here in a second if something was wrong, but I have to do this. You probably will never understood the guilt I've been feeling all these years."

That statement took Gohan by surprised. "What guilt all these years?"

"Leaving you and your Mom when I first died. I didn't like leaving your Mom in the woods alone but I had to. I had to train to fight the Saiyans, and then there was Namek and Yardrat. I had to learn more about being a Super Saiyan. I had to control the power so I will be able to protect everyone, and leaving again to die with Cell. I wanted to come back. I wanted to be a father to Goten, but I was scared that I scar him by staying, like I did with you. I was scared that I was going to hurt my family more by staying."  

Gohan was a smart man, but he was getting lost by what his Dad was saying. "What do you me scar Goten like you scarred me?"

"You were exposed to violence and death that a child shouldn't see. You were four-years-old when you saw me die. A child should never see their father die, not that young anyway. The fighting and battles made you stronger, but your innocence was gone. I didn't want that for Goten. I wanted him to grow up happy, free from the sights of war. When I came back for the day, I wanted to stay. I didn't want to go back and I'm glad I didn't have to. When I came back, I felt guilty for those years I missed with you. I wasn't here to watch you grow up to be a responsible young man. I wasn't there for Chi-Chi and give her more children, but I felt it worst with Goten. I wasn't here when he was born, took his first steps, talked like you. In the end, I chalked it up to life and I should be happy for what I have and I was. I got a chance to be with my family again where many people won't."

Gohan took this in by surprise. He never knew his father felt this way. He knew it wasn't his Dad fault the Saiyans came. His father forgot who he was. As he spoke of things he never told anyone, Gohan slowly began to understand his father.

"I know about my responsibilities as a husband and father, but doing this ensues their protection and yet I feel guilty for leaving. I don't like being away from you all for so long, but I have to. There are times I'm not cheerful about doing things. I didn't want to die with Cell, but I had to. I'm not going to like leaving next week, but I have to. I wish I could just be with you guys, but I can't. However, I will be coming back more often than I did before. I know I can't just leave and expect everything to be the same as before. They're not. It won't be like that." Goku just stared at his son as he worked through the emotions. It looked as if Gohan was now understanding his father and his actions. "I hope you will look out for Chi-Chi and Goten when you can, when I'm gone." Goku said and started to go back home. He wasn't sure if his words affected his son, but he knew he said all that he had to say.

"Dad, wait."

Goku turned to face his son.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you when you came back and earlier today, but I'm not sorry for what I said. You're not easy to read, Dad, especially when you hide your feelings behind you grin and your cheerful optimism, which is probably why I think certain things about you and question your decision but I know you loved us, and now for the first time, I'm seeing things clearly. You wouldn't have done these things if you didn't and it always have a way of working out in the end. I'm not seeing the full picture as you, Dad, but I know I will. I can handle you leaving Dad. I just don't think Goten and Mom took it well and it angered me that you were causing their pain."

Goku rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know and I understand. I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

Gohan smiled at his father, a genuine smile and slowly felt the bond between them slowly forming. "You're coming back soon."

"In two months for Goten's birthday and then I'll be back in another month as my promise to Chi-Chi," Goku assumed his son.

Gohan nodded. "He seems happy you're back. I'm glad he took your return well and Mom did too. I'm surprised you didn't have a black eye when you came back."

Goku laughed. "She did slapped me hard when she first saw me. It left a bruise that morning. Only your mother could do that. My enemies punches are nothing compared to a slap from your mother."

"Well, she is the strongest woman in the universe," Gohan joked, remembering all those times Goku's friend would saw that Chi-Chi was the strongest person in the universe because she can smack Goku around and get away with it.

Goku laughed at that. "Yeah, I could be training the wrong person."

Gohan laughed and hugged his Dad. "Welcome back, Dad."

Goku returned the hug, grateful his son has forgiven him. "Thank you, Gohan. Thank you."

****

Goku watched Chi-Chi as she slept on him. He liked it when they slept this way. Here, he could feel every inch of her on him and feel her heartbeat steady with his own. He rubbed her back soothingly under her dark hair and sighed, knowing was happening today. He was leaving.

Chi-Chi stirred under him and when she saw that he was awake, she laid back down on his chest and pretended to be asleep. Goku chuckled. "You can't fool me. I know you're awake." His hand fell to her rear where he gave it a gentle slap. "Come on. Get up."

"I want to stay asleep. That way I know I will have you a little longer." Chi-Chi said.

"You know I'll always be with you. We got that bond remember? Nothing can break that."

Chi-Chi move and sat up on him. "I know. You're staying for breakfast?"

"Of course."

Chi-Chi half rolled her eyes. "That's just like you—waiting until I feed you before you leave." She was teasing him and he knew it.

Goku watched as Chi-Chi got breakfast ready for him and Goten. He watched her make the homemade biscuits, cooked eggs, flip pancakes in the air, cooked the rice, sausages, bacon with ease. He loved this woman even though he rarely showed it. With breakfast nearly complete, a wicked idea came to mind and he approached her.

Goten woke up at the smell of breakfast. He quickly hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs, imagining all the food there. The food was cooked and ready but he wasn't expecting was his parents making out at the sink. He shook his head, remembering back to when he was seven and found his parents in the same position. It was the day after his Dad came back. His mother was sitting on the sink with her arms wrapped around Goku. She spotted Goten first and shoved Goku off her and looked embarrassed being caught. At the time, Goten didn't understand what his parents were doing but now he did.

Goten cleared his throat. "Is breakfast ready?"

Chi-Chi broke from Goku. "Goten!" She pushed Goku off her, knocking him on the floor. She hopped off the sink and did her best to fix her hair. Goten shook his head chuckling, trying to pretend he didn't see anything.

****

Goku and Chi-Chi stood alone in the kitchen. It was time for him to leave. Goku had said goodbye to Pan and Videl earlier that day before Pan went off to school. Gohan and Goten were waiting outside leaving their parents alone.

Goku pulled Chi-Chi into an embrace and kissed her. He explored her mouth diligently, slowly, gently taking his time for he knew it will be a while before he would feel her lips against his again. His hands soon caressed her body as her fingers worked in his hair and body. Reluctantly they pulled apart for air. He saw Chi-Chi looking at him seductively.

"You're making it hard for me to leave," he breathed heavily.

"Then don't," Chi-Chi replied softly.

"You know I have to."

Chi-Chi sighed before pulling away. "I know." She went to the counter where a large duffel bag was on and gave it to Goku. "I made you a snack."

Goku smiled taking the bag. He gave his wife a quick kiss. "Thanks, Chi-Chi."

"Three months, Goku," Chi-Chi reminded him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. In fact, I'll be back in two for Goten's birthday."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Just in case, I want you to tell Uub and his family so they remind you. I know how you can forget about time when you're fighting."

Goku laughed, "I will."

"You better," Chi-Chi said smirking at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Goku put the bag over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his wife as they walked outside the house. Goku left her side to embrace Gohan and Goten.

"I'll miss you two. I love you," Goku told his sons. He looked at Goten. "Goten, keep up with your training."

"I will, Dad," Goten said.

"I want you both to look after your mother for me when I'm gone, all right?"

Both sons nodded. "We will, Dad."

Chi-Chi walked to them as Goku stepped back preparing for Instant Transmission. Both sons put an arm around their mother. Goku could already see a small tear in Chi-Chi's eyes. She was trying to hide it from him he knew so he pretended not to see it.

He raised his fingers to his head, keeping an eye on his family. He mouthed, 'I love you,' and vanished.

The three just stood there for a few moments. Gohan was the first to speak. "Are you okay, Mom?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "I'm fine. A little teary, but I always get like that. It won't be long before I see him again." She looked towards the sky, thinking about her husband and missing him already. She knew it wouldn't be long before he returned. This was her husband. He always leave but he always came back, thinking of others before his needs and wants and though his decisions may have hurt her in the past, present and possibly future, she knows that's the way Goku is and she would never want to change a thing about it.  

The End

Sorceress Fujin: Thanks.

VC-4eva: Better watch out on the massage or Chi-Chi may come after you.

LadyRogue007: I had to make everyone like Goku again.

Lady Athena: I always thought Goku didn't mean what he said and said it so Old Kai wouldn't kiss his wife, but I could be wrong.

Polka Dot: I kind of thought Goten's hair would've been like Goku's but I think it's best that it's different. 

Tenshi-chan:  What'd you think of the crappy lemon? Hee. Hee.

GD: Goku force his kids to train? That's laughable. 

Gogirl: Yeah, I'm planning to write more G/CC stories. I'm currently writing the one about Goten's birth and it's basically gonna be about what happened in that seven year period of Goku's death. Whether Goku will be there for the birth, I can't tell you now. Hee. Hee. I do have two other stories I'm thinking about writing but it's kind of dark and the other is so weird that I'm gonna get flame. I think it's good and I have the outline written out. I just have to put everything to paper, er, uh, computer.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Yeah, Goku left. You know he had to.

Psycho Ann: I tried to not make it too sad, but I kind of did anyway.


End file.
